Fuera de la Ley: Te Protegeré
by GaviBlog
Summary: Dos detectives consumidos por la necesidad de venganza estarán dispuestos a salir de la ley y utilizar cruelmente a la más reciente víctima con tal de llegar a la organización criminal Akatsuki y descubrir qué sucedió con el desaparecido y emblemático asesino serial Madara. Una historia de crimen y venganza mezclada con drama y romance.
1. Prólogo

_FUERA DE LA LEY: TE PROTEGERÉ_****

PRÓLOGO

**INFORME POLICIAL. EXP. 49832****  
****FECHA: 02/ SEPTIEMBRE/ 2011****  
****NOMBRE DE LA VICTIMA: HYUUGA HINATA. ****  
****CASO: PRESUNTA VIOLACIÓN, SECUESTRO Y EXTORSIÓN.**

_Características físicas: [Anexo 1]__  
__Mujer de aproximadamente 25 años. __  
__Estatura 1.65, peso: 61kg. __  
__Particularidades: Cabello azulado que llega a la cintura, ojos color blanco.___

_Informe del momento de los hechos: Encontrada a las afueras de la ciudad Zona G4, explanada de Lotes sin verificación de dueño [Anexo 2], alrededor de las 03:00 am del 2 de septiembre del año en curso. Fue llevada a la estación policíaca del centro de la ciudad de Tokio por el oficial N-543 y el detective S-654. Patrulla TSJ-8754.___

_Se le practicó un examen médico, por la doctora en turno: Haruno Sakura [Cédula: 29744984] quien valoró lo siguiente: Tortura de nivel 1. Violación sexual. Lesiones en las paredes vaginales. Violencia física agraviada en rostro y muñecas. Privación de la visión por un lapso considerable. __  
__Fotografías [Anexo 5]___

_INTERROGATORIO:__  
__Audio y transcripción [Anexo 4]__  
__Según la víctima, ella había salido de su hogar ubicado en la zona residencial de Shibuya a 5 minutos de la ciudad principal, alrededor de las 10:00 de la noche.__  
__Llevaba un portafolio negro con la cantidad de: cincuenta mil yenes. Asegura haber recibido una llamada a las 6:00 pm indicándole el secuestro de su pareja sentimental y dándole indicaciones del lugar y la hora para entregar el rescate. Afirma que el lugar indicado se trataba del Almacén B244 ubicado en la Zona D, por las inmediaciones del río. __  
__Al llegar al lugar acordado por los delincuentes, alguien la tomó por la espalda, le cubrió los ojos y la amordazó.__  
__Fue llevada por su raptor alrededor de 5 minutos en un vehículo de motor. __  
__Dentro del vehículo fue forzada a mantener relaciones sexuales por un lapso de tiempo que ella no puede especificar. __  
__Fue arrojada fuera del vehículo a escasos metros del lugar donde fue hallada por la policía. __  
__La joven admite no saber quién fue su agresor, lo que si constata es que en el acto participaron por lo menos dos individuos. __  
__El portafolios se reporta como robado._

**Informe: Sabaku no Gaara. **  
Jefe policial de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón.


	2. Todo estará bien

Cap. 1 Todo estará bien.

El suelo es frío, helado. Incluso siente que está húmedo. Siente dolor en cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo. Forcejea. Nada. Grita. Silencio.

Sus ojos están vendados, sus muñecas sujetas con un perfecto nudo, y dentro de su boca un trapo con sabor a viejo le impide el habla. Ella llora, se mece con desesperación, quiere ayuda. Quiere que alguien la despierte y le diga que todo es una pesadilla, un mal juego del destino. Quiere que alguien la abrace y le diga que todo estará bien… que nada de eso está pasando.

Pero el tiempo pasa. Ha perdido la noción de cuanto lleva en la misma posición. Trata de arrastrarse, pero no llega tan lejos como ella espera. Quiere estar muerta. ¿Por qué otra vez tiene que pasar por esto?

_Llora. Grita más fuerte. Se arquea con odio. Con dolor. _

De pronto escucha un auto cerca. Tiembla ante la idea de que se trate de aquellas personas. Siente pánico y su cuerpo entero se estremece.

Escucha voces, pocas, lejanas… que pronto se van acercando. Ella grita, y sabe que el sonido de su voz se apaga entre su garganta y el trapo sucio. Pero implora desde dentro que sea un salvador. Siente unas manos grandes tocar alguna parte de su piel, aunque no reconoce cual. La respiración agitada de la persona que la toma entre sus brazos es sobrecogedora.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Su voz es pausada, preocupada. Amorosa y tranquila. Siente como ligeramente le quita la venda del rostro, ella comienza a llorar. Con su vista nublada mira por vez primera el rostro de quien la ha salvado. Sus ojos azules tienen un brillo particular, a ella le parecen lágrimas.

—Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital

Él la cubre con su chamarra, la levanta y da un par de pasos cuando una voz interrumpe.

— No puedes llevarla al hospital. Si se trata de un caso de violación no habrá manera de comprobarlo. Deja de actuar por tu cuenta Naruto.

El sonido es grave, ella alza un poco la vista. Los ojos negros que se mecen con su cabello reflejan serenidad. Quien la tiene en brazos busca su mirada, está preocupado, parece que quiere decir algo, pero ella no soporta más.

No quiere pensarlo, pero la palabra está ahí y es latente y punzante. Violación.

Pierde la conciencia sin previo aviso.

_Se siente salvada por un ángel y un demonio. _

La patrulla _TSJ-8754 hace su ronda habitual asignada. Nada nuevo. Uno de los detectives prende la radio, el otro le da un golpe en la mano. _

_— ¿Estás loco? Estamos de servicio, podemos no escuchar a alguien en problemas si prendes esa cosa. _

_— Por esta vez te daré la razón. Pero este silencio es asquerosamente incómodo. Me recuerda a esa maldita noche. _

— Espero la noche en que no menciones nada acerca de ese caso, estoy harto.

— Me hice detective por eso. No puedo perder mi camino ¿sabes?

— Naruto…

— ¡Para el auto! ¡Ya!

Sasuke pisa el freno en el acto. Su compañero sale a paso apresurado del vehículo y da un fuerte portazo. Nadie entiende que pasa.

Con sus brazos se abre paso entre la maleza del terreno. Naruto sabe que ese ambiente solo puede tratarse de algo así. Se queda estático cuando sus ojos encuentran la figura femenina en el suelo.

Teme por su vida, pero de pronto ella se retuerce y logra percibir unos quejidos. Asustado se acerca como si su vida dependiera del acto. No sabe cómo tocarla, no sabe qué hacer. Lo primero que piensa es en quitar la venda de sus ojos, lo hace con delicadeza. Se sorprende al ver su mirada aperlada con lágrimas saliendo en cascada.

No sabe que decir, siente ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué un ángel como ella tuvo que ser víctima de algo tan atroz?

Retira el pedazo de tela que se encuentra en su boca. Ella parece ahogarse pero rápido recupera el aliento. Le preocupa, piensa en llevarla a un hospital cuando siente la presencia de su compañero a un lado de él.

— Tiene que ir a la estación…

Naruto piensa que la idea de hacerla pasar por pruebas e interrogatorios es cruel. Quiere su aprobación, busca la mirada de la chica pero esta ha perdido el conocimiento.

Suspira y la lleva al auto. La recuesta en la parte trasera.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora dobe? Has ensuciado toda la escena del crimen haciéndote el héroe.

— No iba a dejarla ahí como si estuviera muerta. No hay mejor prueba que ella misma.

Con guantes retira el nudo con un esfuerzo particular. Y lo guarda en una bolsa de plástico. Sasuke sube al auto y suspira con resignación. Una vez que Naruto está dentro enciende el auto y acelera hacia su estación.

— Sus ojos me parecen familiares — suspira el rubio mientras cierra los ojos tratando de recordar algo — de cualquier forma, esto es horrible y cruel.

— La vida es así, deberías saberlo muy bien… Namikaze Naruto.

— Odio cuando lo dices así.

Sasuke entra con la mujer en brazos. Todos lo miran perplejo. Accede por la derecha a la enfermería.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

La doctora corre apresurada al lado del pelinegro, ayuda a recostar a la víctima en la camilla. Ella se detiene un momento, y la mira con ternura, pasa sus dedos entre su cabello.

— ¿Por qué existe tanta maldad en el mundo?

— No es momento para ponerse sentimental Sakura

— Uchiha Sasuke diciéndome eso a mí… ¿Estás bien?

Un quejido leve distrae a ambos. La mujer ha recobrado la conciencia y se trata de erguir.

— Tranquila, no hagas esfuerzos. Estás en un lugar seguro ahora. Voy a proceder a realizarte unos exámenes y todo pasará con normalidad.

La dama comienza a temblar mientras las lágrimas se resbalan por su rostro. La doctora la abraza.

— Te la encargo – exclama Sasuke saliendo del lugar.

Ella asiente.

_Después de un par de horas el jefe de la policía reúne a los dos detectives en su oficina. Recargado en su asiento mira a los dos con un deje de indiferencia. _

— La chica fue efectivamente víctima de una violación. La torturaron durante horas y eso no es todo. Hasta aquí podríamos hablar de una violación común, pero hay algo que no encaja muy bien.

Sabaku no Gaara, el jefe policial más joven de Tokio, sereno y calculador. Frío y distante se reclina hacia el frente mostrando interés en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué es? – farfulla Sasuke.

— Ella recibió una llamada a su casa, le avisaban de un secuestro. Su novio había sido capturado y pedían un rescate de 50,000 yenes.

— Pobre chica

— No le veo lo extraño, probablemente se trató de una farsa y ella cayó redonda.

— Sí, yo pensé igual – confiesa Gaara, baja su mirada y respira hondo como si el pecho se le oprimiera- Pero ella asegura que el nombre de su novio es Yahiko.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el recinto. Sasuke sudaba frío.

— Yahiko… el mismo que se hace llamar Pain. ¿Ella sabrá de este hecho?

— Dudo que lo sepa. Pain es el líder de la organización criminal más buscada a nivel país. Tenemos años detrás de ellos y así de la nada aparece una pista frente a nosotros. – Gaara frunce el entrecejo. — Si esa persona realmente es el Yahiko que creemos, Hyuuga Hinata puede llevarnos hasta ellos.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? – La voz de Naruto sale entrecortada, un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo. — ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer? ¡Repítelo Gaara!

El jefe de policía y el detective Uchiha Sasuke se quedan perplejos. Naruto había perdido los estribos en tan solo un par de minutos.

— Hyuuga Hinata

Hay un incómodo y nervioso silencio. Naruto siente como las palabras no pueden salir, como la mandíbula se le desencaja.

— Hyuuga Hinata… La misma que sufrió el último ataque del asesino y violador serial de Tokio, Madara. Su madre fue asesinada y su hermana menor violada, ella se salvó por los policías que llegaron al lugar. ¿Me estás diciendo que esa misma Hyuuga Hinata acaba de ser violada por la organización Akatsuki? No puede ser una coincidencia.

Gaara traga con un nudo en la garganta. Él no recordaba los apellidos de las personas involucradas con el famoso asesino y violador serial Madara. Habían pasado 12 años desde aquellos horribles acontecimientos. Pero era normal que Naruto los supiera, él había estado ahí.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!


	3. No te dejaré caer

**Cap.2 No te dejaré caer**

Él corre a toda la velocidad que sus jóvenes piernas se lo permiten. Las zancadas son largas pero un poco torpes, sus pies se enredan, lo hacen trastabillar pero no caer. El viento helado que choca contra su rostro resulta hasta doloroso, pero no se detiene; sabe que si no es ahora no será nunca, este es el momento que decidirá su futuro y no puede dudar de su resolución. Él tiene que ser el brazo derecho de su padre, su fuerza, su voluntad. Y para cumplir ese objetivo necesita ser cada vez más osado, más fuerte, más inteligente.

No sabe hacia dónde lo dirigen sus pies, pero eso no importa, si no lo encuentra él lo hará su padre, no importa quien sea, sino el resultado de su trabajo conjunto. Si su padre le permitiera acompañarlo más seguido él podría demostrar su valor, pero desde la muerte de su madre ellos son lo único que se tienen y tienen que estar uno para el otro. No puede fallarle, no a él que es la persona que más ama.

El campo parece eterno, las plantas no tienen fin, y por un segundo se siente perdido, cuando frena su marcha en seco. Frente a él se encuentra una escena que lo perseguirá por el resto de su vida. Hay una camioneta parada a la orilla de la carretera, fuera de ella y sobre la hierba se encuentran tres mujeres, una de ellas inerte, la otra solo se mueve por las aceleradas embestidas que le propina un hombre mucho mayor, y la última mira aterrada la escena, tiembla y llora sin descanso, cuando cierra los ojos evitando la escabrosa escena el hombre estira su brazo y la jala de su largo cabello azulado.

— ¡Te dije que mires maldita!

La joven grita, hay un dolor más fuerte que el físico y ella no quiere seguir sintiéndolo. Sin remordimientos es golpeada en el rostro, mientras la obliga seguir mirando. La mirada perla de ella es penetrante, suplicante y está llena de miedo. Esa mirada no podría olvidarla nunca más.

Namikaze Naruto se ha quedado estático en el acto, las piernas le fallan pero sabe que no es el momento de dejarse caer, cuando escucha el golpe en seco del puño del hombre contra el rostro de la mujer, él ya no puede aguantar más. No sabe que esa decisión la arrastrará por el resto de su vida como una carga muy pesada.

— ¡Suéltala Madara!

El grito es potente, tan fuerte que ha atravesado el tiempo. Su voz tiembla como nunca y ahora 12 años después sabe que cargará con el peso de ese grito por siempre. La misma joven vuelve a su vida, no puede tratarse de una coincidencia, no puede ser nada, más que una asquerosa jugarreta del destino.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!

— Gaara, ¿estás seguro que es la misma Hyuuga Hinata?

Sasuke tampoco puede dar crédito a lo que la evidencia le grita. Coloca una mano en el hombro de su compañero, pero este se acongoja ante el acto y retira su mano.

— El apellido Hyuuga no es tan común, menos su nombre… sabes que hablo de la misma chica ¿verdad Gaara?

El jefe la policía no responde nada, él mismo tiene que comprobarlo en los registros de aquél asesino serial, no puede confiar todo a la memoria pero si fuese la misma chica ¿Naruto tendría razón? ¿Los dos crímenes tendrían alguna relación más profunda?

— Con esto quieres decir que Akatsuki y Madara ¿están conectados? ¿Hyuuga Hinata será la llave de este caso?

Uchiha Sasuke también necesita respuestas, siente que un sudor casi helado le baja por la espalda, que sus manos tiemblan con arritmia y que de seguir así su mundo colapsará.

Pero no hay respuesta, solo un golpe fuerte y dirigente en el escritorio del jefe.

— ¡Basta! No vamos a sacar nuestras conjeturas por simples coincidencias y paranoias. Naruto, Sasuke no quiero volverlos a escuchar mencionar nada acerca de Madara mientras no existan pruebas, lo único claro ahora es la relación de esa chica con Akatsuki, no podemos perderla de vista.

— ¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros de eso! – El pelinegro ha perdido el control- tal vez es como tú dices, una simple y absurda coincidencia, nadie nos asegura que ella nos pueda llevar a… a.. Akatsuki.

Hay un silencio incómodo que se acrecienta a los pocos segundos. Nadie tiene una respuesta para eso. De pronto la tensión se rompe con el leve pero segura toque de la puerta, los tres hombres se giran hacia la figura femenina que irrumpe, su delicada figura y su cabello color rosa parecen aliviar mágicamente la tensión. Sus ojos verdes se clavan en los color agua del jefe pelirrojo.

— Gaara-sama, la joven Hyuuga quiere ya ir a su casa, me pregunta si puede retirarse.

El líder se deja caer en su sillón, parece que el tema lo tiene fastidiado y a punto del colapso nervioso.

— Vayan a dejarla a su casa, verifiquen la dirección y por ahora no le comenten nada de esto, no es el momento adecuado, tampoco se queden más tiempo del necesario, aun no estamos seguros de nada.

Naruto quiere replicar ¿No hablar con ella? ¡Podría escaparse su única oportunidad de dar con Madara! Se acerca a Gaara pero Sasuke le detiene del brazo y le niega con la cabeza, el rubio agacha la mirada, se siente impotente y sale molesto del lugar que incluso golpea con el hombro a la doctora y sigue de largo. Sasuke suspira con frustración, él tampoco está de acuerdo, pero sale detrás de su compañero. Al atravesar por la puerta se detiene en seco, coloca su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

— Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, como si el caso fuera a llevarme nuevamente a perder el sentido… — Sasuke se recarga en ella con un poco de inseguridad — Tengo miedo de que el pasado me vuelva a tragar.

Sakura escucha la respiración errática del hombre, su cuello se tensa, sabe que en sus palabras esconde una fuerte angustia y un dolor irreparable.

— Pase lo que pase yo no te dejaré caer Sasuke.

Él siente la seguridad y firmeza de sus palabras, se siente aliviado y continúa su camino.

Naruto entra con furia al consultorio, sus emociones están a punto de desbordarse. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invade y carcome. No puede dejar escapar a _eso_ que puede llevarlo a Madara. Sí, eso. Hinata tiene que convertirse en un objeto al que pueda usar a su conveniencia, no va a cometer el mismo error que cuando tenía 14 años. Necesita poner prioridades.

Sus pasos son apresurados, tiene que convencerla de hablar, tiene que hacerla hablar sin importar qué. Retira de un solo tirón la cortina que separa el cuarto de la paciente Hyuuga, ella está sentada en la camilla, sus ojos se detienen en la mirada perlada de la chica, hay lágrimas acumuladas, moretones por su rostro que empiezan a intensificar su color.

El silencio los invade a ambos. Ella no despega su mirada de la de él, siente que lo penetran, como si tratará de ver más allá de su alma. Y él no quiere eso.

— Hyuuga Hinata yo…

No puede continuar, siente como la chica lo toma del brazo, casi con súplica, le da un pequeño tirón, como si lo acercara pero él se resiste con cierta terquedad, ella insiste y Naruto cede, sus rostros quedan a la misma altura y a él lo atrapa un nervisiosmo impropio.

— ¿E-eres Namikaze Na-naruto-sama?

No puede con eso, no con todo lo que esas palabras implican. Se retira con cierta brusquedad que la dama no percibe o que por lo menos ignora en el momento.

— Uzumaki Naruto, no seas tan formal por favor.

Y entonces siente todo el peso de la Hyuuga sobre su cuerpo, lo ha abrazado de una manera tan efusiva que no sabe qué pensar, qué sentir y mucho menos qué hacer. El cuerpo de ella tiembla con severa pasividad, como si en un minuto fuera a hacerse pedazos.

— Gracias… muchas gracias… Naruto-kun.

Las palabras lo aturden pero las lágrimas que se desbordan de los ojos de la chica lo dejan sin palabras. Quiere abrazarla, pero se resiste. Ella no es alguien a quien él tenga que proteger, Hyuuga Hinata es quien lo ha metido en el hoyo en el que está ahora, en el que ha sido prisionero desde esa noche, y no dejará que vuelva a pasar.

— Sasuke y yo te llevaremos a casa, date prisa.

Detrás de él aparece el mencionado quien la observa con una mezcla de sentimientos. Ella se sorprende por el acto, el pelinegro la toma de los hombros.

— Hinata… sé que hay cosas que a partir de ahora no vas a entender, que te entristecerán, que odiarás, que te lastimarán y quiero hacerte saber que yo, Uchiha Sasuke va a protegerte.

[…]

Han pasado escasos minutos desde que el dúo dejó a la mujer en su casa. En el auto ahora se dirigen de nuevo a la estación.

— ¿Era necesario decirle eso? — Naruto hizo una mueca de incomprensión — Tú jamás eres así de atento con nadie.

— No sé exactamente qué quiero, si encontrar a Akatsuki o fingir que esto no está pasando, pero sea la respuesta que sea esa chica no tiene la culpa de nada y desquitarnos con su existencia solo empeorará las cosas… si vamos a usarla tiene que ser con inteligencia, no como tu usuratonkachi.

— ¡No lo pude evitar! No se me da bien fingir sentimientos que no tengo, es más ¡Sabes que no quiero sentir esto!

Sasuke permanece en silencio, no quiere profundizar en el tema, por lo menos no en ese momento. Abrir cicatrices que jamás sanarán no dejaba nunca nada bueno entre ambos, en más de una ocasión sus discusiones habían llegado a los golpes y no era el momento adecuado para comenzar una riña.

Junto a ellos una camioneta negra con los cristales polarizados pasa a alta velocidad, ambos policías se miran con cierta duda en sus ojos.

— ¿Podemos dar una vuelta otra vez por la casa de la Hyuuga?

Antes de que pudieran llegar al lugar escuchan la descarga de una escopeta. La sangre se les hiela a ambos. Sasuke pisa el acelerador y en segundos tienen la puerta de la casa frente a sus narices, una camioneta negra esta aparcada justo ahí y dos hombres imponentes se alzan ante ellos, uno de cabellera roja y el otro rubio que al verlos detuvieron su marcha hacia dentro de la casa y abrieron fuego. El Uchiha atravesó el auto, quiso tomar a Naruto del hombro para salir por el otro lado y cubrirse de las balas, pero su compañero había salido para hacerle frente a ambos personajes.

— ¡Tenemos un chico estúpido justo aquí!

Si algo había caracterizado a Namikaze Naruto toda su vida era su falta de precaución y su osadía sin sentido que ponía más de una vez en riesgo su vida. Necesitaba llegar antes que ellos a donde estaba la mujer, trata de ir por el frente, pero el pelirrojo comienza a disparar su M1911, una de las balas logra rozarle la pierna antes de que se proteja con el prominente árbol de la casa de la chica, la puerta aún está lejos y el hombre de cabello rojo empieza a entrar.

— ¡Cúbreme Teme!

El pelinegro no se podía dar el lujo de regañar a su amigo por sus barbaridades, si él actuaba así, su deber era protegerlo. En un rápido movimiento sacó su USP Match y si algo le enorgullecía era su excelente puntería, el problema era el tomar decisiones. ¿A dónde iba a apuntar?

Naruto dispara con su P99 tactical al pelirrojo, pero en su posición ni siquiera es capaz de apuntar.

— ¡No te atrevas a entrar idiota!

— ¡No serás tú quien me lo impida!

La voz mezclada con risas del hombre saca de su quicio a Naruto, quien decide tomar todo o nada, corre directo hacia él, ambos se apuntan y entonces un grito los desconcentra. A su izquierda el rubio yace en el suelo, una bala ha perforado su pierna.

— ¡Maldita sea Deidara!

— ¡Gracias Sasuke!

Antes de poder terminar la frase el rubio lanza un objeto hacia el interior de la casa. Las cosas suceden a tal velocidad que ni Naruto ni Sasuke pueden detener la granada activa.

— ¡Todo es cuestión de explosión!

El pelirrojo levanta al rubio y literalmente lo arrastra hacia la camioneta aparcada mientras abre fuego contra Sasuke quien sigue cubriéndose con el auto, no puede hacer más, la camioneta acelera con desenfreno, hay otro dentro. Cuando el pelinegro alza su vista, la casa arde en llamas, la planta baja está parcialmente destruida y completamente envuelta en el abrasador fuego. Naruto no reacciona, parece haber quedado paralizado por la impresión.

— ¡Naruto reacciona!

El grito de Sasuke lo hace salir de su parálisis. ¿Qué debe hacer ahora? ¿Correr hacia el infierno o resignarse a perderla?

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!

Naruto se percata que es la voz de la mujer de ojos perlas, se escucha cerca, pero lejana, corre a la parte trasera de la casa y alza la vista. Hyuuga se encuentra en la planta alta, y por la ventana clama por ayuda, las llamas van subiendo de manera increíblemente rápida, y consumen todo a su paso, no hay manera de entrar sin morir ahí dentro. El rubio hizo contacto visual con ella, sus ojos imploraban ayuda, su cara demostraba miedo, desesperación e inseguridad.

Sasuke llega retrasado, su cara muestra una total angustia, sostiene por el hombro a Naruto.

— No hay manera de entrar, esa granada voló la mitad de la casa y ésta colapsará en breve ¿Qué hacemos?

El ojiazul no sabe que contestar porque no tiene la más mínima idea de qué puede hacer, no despega la vista de la chica quien solo tiene miedo en su mirada.

— ¡Salta Hinata!

El grito es fuerte, imperativo. Eso es una orden. El Uchiha se sorprende, mira a la dama que sin vacilación se sube al marco de la ventana. Sus palabras no dan credibilidad a lo que sus ojos miran. ¿De verdad va a saltar? ¿Naruto ha perdido toda su capacidad de razonamiento?

— Hey, dobe ¿Estás loco? ¡Harás que se mate!

Es ignorado, a paso firme Naruto se acerca más al ventanal, y extiende sus brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— No importa qué pase ¡Yo no te dejaré caer!

Su voz es sincera, su grito vuelve a trascender en el tiempo. ¿Estará cometiendo el mismo error que 12 años atrás? No quiere pensar en eso, no quiere tener que arrepentirse por sus decisiones nunca más. Él no quiere que ella muera y menos de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo es su única manera de llegar a quién arruinó su vida, es la llave para cumplir su venganza y no va a permitir que algo tan simple como un incendio lo detengan.

Por un momento duda de que Hyuuga Hinata sea tan osada para obedecerle, que tal vez tenga más miedo del que pueda controlar, pero entonces sus ojos azules se abren de par en par, la mujer salta sin miedo. Naruto la recibe en un fuerte y doloroso abrazo. Cae el suelo con Hinata en brazos y ella se suelta a llorar mientras con vehemencia se aferra a su salvador.

— ¿No tuviste miedo? ¿Están bien?

Sasuke se acerca a ambos, está en completo estado de shock. La escena que se desenvolvió frente a sus ojos le parece tan irreal que duda de su veracidad.

— No tuve miedo... Naruto-kun fue quien me lo pidió y confío en él.

Ambos se miran con incredulidad. ¿Por qué ella confía tanto en Naruto? ¿Qué la hace tener esa fe ciega?

El rubio abraza con fuerza a la peliazul. No quiere. Tiene que resistirse a su necesidad de protegerla. Ella es solo una pieza en el rompecabezas, nada más.

_**No va a dejarla caer solo porque él caería irremediablemente con ella. **_


	4. Salto de fe

Cap. 3 Salto de fe

Arrastra los pies mientras se dirige a la cocina. No puede ni siquiera terminar de explicarse lo que horas antes había ocurrido. Aun quería creer que se trató de un mal sueño, de una pesadilla, tal vez, incluso, de un dèjá vu. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, aquello de lo que se había escapado por milagro 14 años atrás la había alcanzado.

Recordaba a la perfección aquél momento en que el destino fue cruel y entre ella y su hermana eligió a Hanabi. Tal vez ahora era su turno, probablemente no podía irse de esta vida sin pagar por lo que le hizo a su hermana, porque en aquél momento no fue ella, sino su pequeña hermana. Este era su castigo, no podía ser otra cosa. Debía aceptarlo como eso, así asimilarlo sería más fácil, podría admitir que había saldado una deuda…

Y entonces lo recordó. Se había perdido tanto en ella misma que olvidó el motivo por el que fue hasta su infierno. Toma el teléfono y marca, espera y el tono de llamada suena una y otra vez, por fin alguien contesta.

— Hola, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, necesito hablar con…

De pronto escucha un fuerte disparo, no sabe si el ruido ha sido tan fuerte por el arma usada o, lo que más le aterra, que haya sido en su puerta. Su corazón se detiene. ¿La están buscando? Quiere que sus piernas se muevan, pero entre el dolor que siente y el miedo simplemente no responden. Ellos van a entrar y ella no podrá ni siquiera oponerse; se siente una muñeca de trapo. De pronto escucha muchos disparos, algo está pasando fuera de su casa y ella parece una rata encerrada en una trampa. Se inca en el suelo y se cubre la cabeza, empieza a llorar. Todo eso le recuerda el día en que comenzó su martirio, en que su vida se acabó como ella la conocía, el momento en que su familia quedó destrozada.

Siente el fuerte tirón de su cabello que la hace caer al suelo con una fuerza casi brutal, su madre grita y golpea al hombre que está frente a ellas tratando sin éxito que deje de sosterner en sus brazos a su hija menor y de los cabellos a la mayor, con mucha agilidad arrastra a Hinata desde la camioneta hasta el campo, siente el frío suelo rozarse con toda su piel, el duro concreto la lastima, pero lo que más le duele es ver a su madre correr detrás del hombre quien pasa de ella como si ni siquiera se percatara de su presencia, su hermana es arrojada al campo con brutalidad mientras ella siente que la alzan de su cabellera, tiene el rostro del demonio frente a ella y lo único que puede hacer es dedicarse a llorar, su madre se abalanza sobre la espalda del agresor, grita con furia y lo muerde, las tres mujeres se sienten como animales atrapados por el cazador, el instinto de supervivencia tiene que salir a flote, pero ella simplemente no reacciona. ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Cómo debe actuar?

Cae al suelo, y no puede reaccionar, Madara se da la vuelta, saca un arma y dispara a su madre, no una ni dos veces, ella escucha varios disparos, aunque solo ve el rostro de su madre descuadrado por la impresión, por el miedo, por el horror y el coraje. Hinata llora y comienza a gritar, no quiere ver morir a su madre, no quiere que a su hermana le hagan daño, no quiere morir. Apenas tiene 14 años ¿Qué sabe ella de la vida? Por ahora solo siente que todo es una vil mierda. La patean con mucha fuerza, siente como le falta el aire y un dolor punzante le aqueja el tórax. Cuando alza la mirada lo tiene justo frente a ella, él la mira directo a los ojos, tiene una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y un brillo inexplicable en la mirada.

— Calla pequeña, tu hermana y yo jugaremos algo divertido.

Escucha un fuerte grito, han herido a alguien. Se levanta con suma dificultad y trata de correr hasta el fondo de su casa, tal vez pueda salir por una de las ventanas, y entonces mira las escaleras, no sabe porque pero su instinto la obliga a subirlas lo más rápido que puede, de pronto un ruido ensordecedor y un movimiento telúrico la hacen trastabillar. Su vista se enfoca debajo de ella, hay fuego, grandes llamas que van subiendo y puede a lo lejos observar la calle, no sabe cómo pero entiende que no hay manera de salir, su casa acaba de ser destruida.

Llega a su habitación, su casa no tardará en colapsar o las llamas en alcanzarla. Su voz está apagada, siente que le falta el aire, le tiemblan las piernas ¿Y si su momento de morir ha llegado? Algo se mueve dentro de ella, tal vez el instinto, tal vez deseos de vivir Corre hasta la ventana y grita, pide auxilio como si sus pulmones fueran a estallar, como si su garganta se fuera a desgarrar.

De pronto lo observa desde lo alto, es el rubio, sus ojos azules se clavan en los de ella. ¿Esta vez será capaz de salvarla?

— ¡Salta Hinata!

Ella abre los ojos con sorpresa. Ese grito, esa fuerza en la voz, esa orden. Le resulta familiar, nuevamente su salvador. A su mente viene el momento en que él llegó a rescatarla y con sus tiernos 14 años le gritó al asesino serial más buscado del estado que la dejara. No sabía si aquello había sido valentía o estupidez, pero le estaba eternamente agradecida. Sube al marco de la ventana, desde esa posición solo puede suponer que si se arroja morirá sin más. Sus ojos azules tienen un brillo que a ella le cuesta explicar, se siente salvada otra vez, pero en alguna parte de su corazón necesita algo más que la vez anterior. Siente miedo, claro que sí, pero si hubiera algo cálido que la hiciera tener fe en la vida, en que no importa su situación, aún hay esperanza para alguien como ella…

— No importa qué pase ¡Yo no te dejaré caer!

Esas eran las palabras que ella necesitaba. Por años no se había vuelto a sentir tan segura desde que él la había salvado, hasta ese preciso momento. No tenía nada que dudar si era Naruto quien se lo pedía. Con sus ojos clavados en los de él se arroja en un salto de fe. Simplemente necesita un abrazo.

[…]

Hay un ambiente muy pesado en el recinto de la familia Hyuuga. Hinata se encuentra en los brazos de su primo, llora con una desgarradora aura infantil, el castaño quien es casi idéntico a ella la abraza con mucho fervor, su padre en medio del largo sillón está cruzado de brazos, tiene una expresión que no puede ser descrita, se mezcla entre la ira desmedida, el sufrimiento interminable y una pesada pero cruel culpa, a su lado, una joven de veinte años quien con una expresión muy seria reta a los dos detectives que se ubican justo al frente esperando que alguno de ellos diga algo.

— ¡Esto no le puede estar sucediendo a mi hermana! Ya es mucho lo que le han hecho antes, y ahora esto, además me dicen que han intentado matarla ¿Qué clase de personas están haciéndole estas cosas horribles?

Hay un silencio que cala y lastima. Sasuke y Naruto se miran tratando de saber quién debe hablar y qué debe decir. Hiashi se levanta del sillón y aclara su garganta.

— Hace 14 años invertí mucho dinero, mi vida y toda la energía que me quedaba para que gente como ustedes atrapara al desgraciado que destruyó la vida de mis hijas, que mató a mi esposa… que nos hizo conocer el infierno. Nunca sucedió nada, Madara desapareció sin dejar una sola pista, mi familia quedó destruida… mis hijas — hizo una pausa — ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto? He sido un hombre honesto, trabajador, incorruptible, un buen padre de familia. Mis hijas son mi adoración, son mis niñas ¿Por qué tienen que sufrir de esta manera? ¡Díganme oficiales! ¿Quién está haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué?

Uchiha Sasuke se levanta del sillón y hace una reverencia ante el afectado hombre, e inhala con pesadez. No quería involucrarse, ni siquiera ser parte del caso, para él entre más alejado de Akatsuki estuviera sería siempre lo mejor, entre menos supiera de su hermano las cosas para él seguirían su marcha actual. Pero la mirada de Hiashi Hyuuga es la misma que él tenía de joven.

A sus 17 años nada le importa realmente, no tiene ningún propósito en la vida. Tal vez desaparecer es lo mejor que podría hacer. Aprieta el papel que hay en su mano con una ira desmedida, con mucha angustia y con una culpa latente. Se deja caer en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la cama, odia esa sensación de impotencia. Odia estar ahí, sin hacer nada, sin mover un músculo, sin saber a dónde ir.

La puerta se abre con delicadeza, Sakura lo mira con cierta lástima en sus ojos. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Causarle lástima a ella. Se sienta a su lado, y lo abraza con fuerza.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿recuerdas que hace algunos años me preguntaste qué estudiaría? Hace poco me decidí, quiero ser doctora. — Trata de apartarla, pero ella me aferra con más fuerza — quiero hacerme médico forense, quiero ayudarte.

Estaba harto, no quería que Sakura se involucrara más y ahora menos que sabía cómo estaba su situación.

— ¡Basta Haruno! Ya no quiero saber nada más de esto, Itachi está buscando a su manera, y yo estoy aquí sentado pudriéndome ¿También vas a dejarme? Eres una verdadera molestia.

— ¡El camino de Itachi es el incorrecto! Solo será tragado por la oscuridad si sigue así.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Fue su resolución final! Debería olvidarme de todo esto y seguir con mi vida de alguna manera.

Ella le toma de los hombros y le hace girar a verla.

— Sentado no lograrás nada, y te conozco muy bien, no vas a olvidarte de como tus padres fueron torturados y asesinados. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Tienes que empezar a moverte, a encaminarte, no puedo dejar que tú también te apagues. Voy a estar ahí para ti, siempre… pero tienes que dar un salto de fe.

— ¿Un salto de fe?

— Tienes que creer que podremos lograrlo, tienes que intentarlo y no huir, pero atreverte, saltar esperando el mejor resultado sin realmente saber el final. No te preocupes, no importa qué pase yo estaré ahí.

Ella toma el papel que él ha dejado en el suelo. Es una carta de Uchiha Itachi, en ella relata que será la última vez que lo contacte pues ha decido unirse a un grupo criminal que recién está creciendo: Akatsuki. Y en un movimiento algo apresurado se lo hecha a la boca y comienza a masticarlo ante la cara de desconcierto del pelinegro.

— Hinata fue citada a las afueras de la ciudad, dijeron haber secuestrado a su novio y ella llevó el rescate, ahí fue donde la raptaron y sucedió lo que ha venido desencadenando los siguientes actos.

Hiashi se llevó la mano a la boca y su ceño se frunció.

— ¿Novio? ¿De dónde sacaste ese dinero Hinata?

La chica alza la vista con miedo en sus ojos. Pero era necesario que se hiciera responsable de sus actos.

— Es Yahiko padre, lo saqué de la bóveda de la empresa, fueron 50,000 yenes… yo pienso pagarlos papá ¡Pero no podía dejar a Yahiko ahí! Tenemos que salvarlo padre, por favor.

— ¡Sabía que no debía dejarte vivir sola! Ese idiota de Yahiko te está usando Hinata, te apuesto que ni siquiera fue secuestrado, esa maldita y sucia calaña humana. Te advertí de involucrarte con él ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho!

— Basta padre, él no es así… por favor, no hables mal de Yahiko.

— Hinata — interrumpe Sasuke — ¿Él no te dijo a donde iría ese día? ¿A dónde va regularmente?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

— No hablábamos mucho, pero él siempre iba a un restaurant, o bueno, no sé exactamente que era — admite con vergüenza — encontré una tarjeta un día que él olvidó su cartera en mi casa, el lugar se llama Nube Roja… había comentado que tenía una reunión de negocios esta semana… pero lo secuestraron antes ¿Podrías salvarlo verdad?

Sasuke no sabe cómo contestar eso. Tiene miedo de cometer un error fatal que provoque que hallar a Akatsuki se vuelva imposible. Piensa mentir, pero entonces Naruto se levanta del asiento, y él ya da todo por perdido. Sale de la habitación, necesita hacer una llamada urgente.

— Hyuuga Hinata — comienza el Uzumaki con un tono que parece sentencia — ese novio del que tanto hablas se especula es el líder de Akatsuki, su seudónimo es Pain, probablemente te usó para conseguir dinero y financiar sus actos ilícitos, al principio teníamos duda que realmente se tratara de esto pero después de lo que ocurrió hace un momento en tu casa pude confirmarlo, esos eran los de Akatsuki y te querían bien muerta, tal vez algo les falló y te dejaron con vida la última vez… tú eres nuestro hilo conductor hacia ellos, eres una pieza vital del rompecabezas, si te quieren muerta es por algo. Necesitamos tu ayuda, el país necesita erradicarlos y tú necesitas protección, nosotros podemos ofrecértela sin dudar si tú nos ayudas.

Naruto sabe que ha dicho una estupidez. Cuando su jefe se entere probablemente será despedido pero no hay marcha atrás, necesita hacerlo. La chica se mira confundida, de hecho todos están paralizados por la noticia, tal vez lo dijo de manera muy poco sutil.

— ¿Por qué esos malditos estarían detrás de Hinata-sama?

El castaño ha soltado a su prima de improviso y se ha levantado molesto del sillón y jala con fuerza a Naruto exigiendo respuestas.

— Apenas empezamos con este caso, aun existen muchos huecos en la historia, pero necesitamos a Hinata para lograrlo.

— ¡No hables como si fuera un objeto! — Hinata había gritado aquello con un fuerte espasmo mientras se soltaba a llorar con una desesperación casi agónica — Yahiko no puede ser ese Pain del que hablas… él no, por favor no me digas eso.

Naruto se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos, Hiashi se inclina y pone una mano en la espalda de su hija.

— No tienes que acceder hija, ya has sufrido bastante.

— No quiero ser una víctima — exclama ella de una manera apenas audible — esto es mi culpa, todo esto… es mi castigo por lo que ocurrió hace años, por haber dejado que lastimaran a Hanabi ¡Yo me merecía esto! Yo no puedo ayudarlos, yo no quiero…

Naruto siente que le dan un empujón, la hermana menor de Hinata se interpone entre ambos y de la nada le deja caer una fuerte bofetada a la chica de cabello azulado.

[…]

El jefe de policía de Tokio termina de hablar por teléfono, hay una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, se reclina sobre su escritorio mientras observa a una voluptuosa fémina de cabello rubio.

— Por fin tenemos una pista, Temari reúne a tu equipo. Vamos a librar la primera batalla contra Akatsuki, y darles donde más les duele.

— ¿En los huevos?

— ¡No mujer! En los negocios.


	5. La Promesa

El recinto está en completo silencio. Hanabi acaba de abofetear a su hermana mayor, quien solo se limita a llorar. Su padre se deja caer en el sofá, está agotado y Naruto sigue de rodillas frente a la Hyuuga mayor, esperando con el corazón en la mano una respuesta afirmativa.

— Lo que nos pasó no fue culpa de nadie, deja de atormentarte con eso. Si de verdad quieres hacer algo deberías actuar en vez de quedarte llorando.

Hanabi hablaba con rudeza, la vida la había hecho así, igual que a su hermana mayor una mujer sensible y frágil. Naruto está atento a la conversación, quiere que esa chica de cabello castaño lo ayude, ellas son su única esperanza. De pronto siente la fría piel de la chica sosteniendo sus manos, la sensación le recorre la espalda en un espasmo. Su piel es muy suave pero está helada como si en algún punto hubiera muerto. Una frialdad particular.

— Quiero ayudar, de verdad — hizo una pausa un poco larga — pero tienes que prometerme algo, por favor… trae a Yahiko de vuelta a mi lado.

Los ojos perla miran con una súplica angelical los ojos de Naruto. Él se siente atrapado en su penetrante mirada, es como si desnudaran su alma en busca de consuelo. Un sentimiento que probablemente él no sea capaz de otorgarle. Se siente una basura por lo que dirá, pero no hay marcha atrás. Se prometió no volver a ser cautivado por esos ojos y esta vez cumplirá su promesa.

— Lo recuperaré y lo traeré a tus pies, pero a cambio préstame tu fuerza Hyuuga Hinata. Yo te protegeré.

Él se levanta sin soltar sus manos. Y le sonríe. Ella baja la mirada. Las cosas acaban de comenzar. Hiashi no puede creer la decisión que ha tomado su hija, pero quiere entenderla, trata y con el dolor de su corazón la apoya.

— Este no ha sido un buen día, lo ideal sería que descansaran, pasan de las 5 de la mañana, lo poco que puedan dormir es bueno.

Sasuke entra por la puerta principal, todos lo miran con un deje de preocupación. Aquella madrugada había sido la peor en años, dormir tal vez podría ayudarlos. Los dos detectives se quedaron sentados en la sala, más tarde llevarían a la chica a dar su testimonio, cualquier cosa era útil para el caso. Sentados uno frente al otro hay un silencio que atormenta con explotar. La casa está bañada por una sutil luz mañanera, pero todo el mundo duerme.

— No sé si de verdad quiero involucrarme en este caso. Ni siquiera entiendo porque tú quieres meterte en esto, no está realmente relacionado a Madara.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué clase de detective eres tú? La cosa para mí está muy clara. Akatsuki no escogió a Hinata al azar.

— ¿Te das cuenta que puede tratarse de su situación económica?

— Si ese fuera el caso la hubieran usado siempre. Esa mujer está perdida por Yahiko, él podía sacarle todo el dinero que quisiera y no necesitaba robarle y violarla.

— Enserio Naruto, me asusta tu actitud tan seria y cruel. Cuando se trata de tu padre y de Madara eres completamente otro.

— No creo que seas el indicado para decirme eso.

Sasuke decide permanecer en silencio. Ambos caen dormidos al cabo de unos minutos. Cuando Sasuke despierta han pasado escasas 2 horas, pero escucha ruido en la parte de atrás, gira a ver a Naruto pero él está completamente dormido por lo que procede a ir solo. Entra a la cocina de la casa Hyuuga y ahí encuentra a Hinata quien al verlo retrocede en una reacción corporal.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Ella niega con la cabeza, y entonces él repara en que ni siquiera se ha presentado.

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke

— ¿Uchiha? ¿Eres pariente de Uchiha Itachi? Es amigo de Yahiko, una vez lo llevó a mi casa, es una persona muy amable.

El pelinegro se encoje de hombros. No quería escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor, no en ese momento. Para él estaba muy claro que el Yahiko de Hinata era el mismo Pain de Akatsuki, aquello se lo acababa de confirmar, pero veía a la peliazul muy confiada o por lo menos muy cegada a la verdad.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare un café?

Hinata toma asiento, sabe que él no quiere indagar más en el tema. Hay un silencio tranquilizador durante unos minutos, hasta que Sasuke se siente a su lado y deja la taza del caliente líquido frente a ella.

— No pensé que estuvieras dispuesta a ayudarnos con esa accesibilidad.

— Es algo egoísta, no sé si quiero ayudarlos a ustedes, tal vez en el fondo solo es una manera de sentirme útil, de sanar la culpa que me carcome desde hace años.

Toma con lentitud el café y no deja de observar a Sasuke quien tiene la mirada clavada en la mesa.

— ¿Y si terminas lastimada y herida por esta decisión?

Ella deja la taza en la mesa, sus ojos se humedecen pero él no comprende el motivo. Inhala con profundidad, como si para hablar hiciera falta más aire del que sus pulmones pueden retener.

— Lo más probable es que esta decisión me lastime más que todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora, pero no tomarla provocaría un arrepentimiento que me devoraría hasta el final. ¿Tú también tienes miedo de salir lastimado?

— Podría ser.

— No te preocupes, puedo prometerte que no te arrepentirás de por lo menos intentarlo.

Sasuke se sorprende de sus palabras, ella parece tener todo tan claro como tal vez él jamás podrá tener. La luz comienza a entrar por el ventanal de la cocina. Pronto el día comenzará, la decisión de Sasuke por fin está clara, la de Hinata también. No hay marcha atrás, solo queda empujar hacia delante sin contemplación.

[…]

Son casi las 10 de la mañana, la estación de policías del centro de Tokyo se encuentra en movimiento, hay varios crímenes durante la noche y eso significa mucho trabajo para todos, sin embargo hay algo que llama más la atención que todo. El caso Akatsuki, tan misterioso como el mismo grupo. Nadie sabe quién es el real encargado de las misiones para atraparlos, nadie sabe cuáles son las estrategias, los métodos y las conexiones. Por tanto a la mayoría de los detectives les entra un cierto temor cuando algo nuevo sucede relacionado a los Nubes rojas, pueden ser los próximos llamados a combatirlos. En la oficina principal del jefe Sabaku no Gaara, el último acto atroz del crimen organizado testifica. El pelirrojo la mira con una intriga que peca de desencanto, mientras con una pluma escribe en una libreta todo lo que a él le parece relevante. A su lado, sentado en un mesabanco se encuentra el detective Uzumaki Naruto, quien con cierta impaciencia espera que el interrogatorio termine.

— Solo fui a ese edificio en dos ocasiones, en la primera me hicieron esperar cerca de una hora cuando él llegó, la siguiente vez tuve que entrar a una junta porque el asunto era muy importante. Pero siempre era amable, de verdad que no lastimaría a nadie.

— ¿Podría reconocer a las personas con las que se encontró en el trabajo de su novio?

— Claro que sí, eran todas personas muy amables aunque casi nunca las veía fuera de su trabajo. Solo conocí dos personas que eran grandes amigos de Yahiko, un chico llamado Nagato, y una mujer — hace una pausa mientras su piel se empieza a llenar de color — Konan.

— ¿Pasa algo con esa persona?

— No, nada importante.

— Hyuuga Hinata, toda información es importante para nosotros, por favor no escondas ningún dato, es vital.

Ella se ruboriza con más fuerza y agacha la mirada.

— Konan es su mejor amiga, siempre pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, pero a mí no… es decir, yo no… no tengo muchos datos. No nos llevábamos muy bien. Qué vergüenza contar esto, es solo que… usted sabe hay mujeres más bonitas y la confianza se acrecienta en personas como yo. Para mi Yahiko es muy importante, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

Se escucha un fuerte ruido en la habitación. Naruto ha pateado la silla de enfrente, tiene una cara de hastío total. No entendía como esa mujer podía ser tan tonta para enamorarse de un bastardo que la había utilizado a su antojo todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué le veía a un criminal asqueroso como Pain? Y no solo eso, sino que sentía celos de una amiguita cualquiera que también podría ser una criminal.

— Si no puedes permanecer quieto Uzumaki sal de la oficina.

El rubio hace una mueca de fastidio y se reclina en la silla. Su misión es estar ahí pendiente de Akatsuki y no va a dejar que lo corran tan fácilmente. Gaara lo ignora y continúa con sus preguntas. La información brindada era realmente valiosa, la chica no solo sabía de su "lugar de trabajo" sino también de algunos otros contactos que podían acercarlos al grupo, y además una casa en la que supuestamente vivía. No podía estar más feliz, sin embargo el jefe policial sabía que había más detalles que la peliazul estaba pasando por alto o, lo peor, escondiéndolos. Y necesitaba saber el motivo, pero lo más importante saber los detalles. Lo agradable de todo este asunto es que ella no desaparecería de su vista nunca más. Tenía más información y debían extraerla poco a poco.

— Dime Hyuuga Hinata ¿alguna vez Yahiko te hizo entregarle dinero? Ya fuese por algún motivo en particular o por simple petición de amantes.

— Fue solo una ocasión ¡y prometió pagarlo! Solo que no ha podido, pero confío en él.

— ¿Cuánto dinero fue?

— Cerca de medio millón de yenes — la voz de la chica se apagó en el instante — él lo necesitaba para mandárselo a su familia, no era con ninguna mala intención ni tampoco significa que él me estuviera utilizando, solo fue un favor, y lo hice de todo corazón para que su hermana sanara.

Naruto se levanta golpeando la mesa, su cara está desencajada, como si tuviera una furia incontenible. Gaara lo mira exasperado y él decide tragarse sus palabras. No quiere que ella lo deje de ayudar solo por su imprudencia, pero apenas terminara con Akatsuki ella se enteraría de lo que él pensaba. Una mujer extraña, silenciosa, rara y muy tonta por confiar en un criminal.

Pasa otra hora y la plática por fin termina. Naruto está harto. Yahiko esto, Yahiko aquello. El tipo parecía un dios inalcanzable que la tonta de Hyuuga Hinata adoraba. ¿Acaso ella pensaba que no había nadie mejor para estar a su lado? ¿Por qué de pronto las mujeres eran tan ciegas?

Gaara le indica a la dama a donde debe dirigirse ahora, es momento de que se realicen los retratos hablados de las personas que ella ha visto y que están ligadas a Pain. Naruto sale detrás de ambos y se dirige al consultorio, tiene nauseas de tanto amor profesado por aquella víctima. Cuando ingresa, Sakura termina de atender a un paciente que ha sido agredido por un tipo en la calle, ambos se encuentran ahora bajo vigilancia hasta esclarecer las cosas, cuando ve al rubio le sonríe de manera franca y abierta.

— Te ves decaído ¿sucede algo malo?

Él se sienta en la cama, tiene la mirada baja. Toma la mano de la chica y aunque ella se sorprende por el acto no la retira, por el contrario se sienta a su lado.

— No sé si tengo el valor de meterme en la boca del lobo ¿Qué tal si encuentro eso que tanto quiero y al final solo acabo herido?

Sakura aprieta la mano del rubio. Se recarga en su hombro.

— Este no es el Naruto que yo conozco, el tonto que no piensa las cosas antes de actuar, el que no se rinde ni se retracta de sus palabras ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que atraparía a Madara sin importar qué? — él no responde nada, pero su cuerpo empieza a temblar, la chica se asusta, no sabe qué hacer, jamás había visto esa reacción en él — A veces lo único que queda es actuar, decidirse y arrojarse a lograr el objetivo sin pensar en lo que pueda suceder, a veces solo existe una manera de hacerlo y es arriesgarlo todo, por ejemplo yo, estoy aquí sin saber si fue la resolución correcta, aun no tengo claro si todo este tiempo invertido me será retribuido de la manera que espero o si solo terminaré sufriendo, pero de cualquier forma no me arrepiento porque este fue el camino que elegí.

El hombre se endereza, siente como la fuerza vuelve a su cuerpo. Una mirada decidida se refleja en su rostro, voltea a verla, ella está sorprendida y a la vez se siente tranquila, ese es su Naruto.

[…]

Hyuuga Hinata ha entrado a un salón donde un hombre se encuentra haciendo los retratos hablados de las personas que atacaron su casa, quien los describe con sumo cuidado y detalle es Uchiha Sasuke. Ella toma asiento a su lado y espera indicaciones. El hombre frente a ella tiene una tonalidad extraña de piel, casi ceniza, su cabello negro es igual de intenso que el de Sasuke y en su rostro una sonrisa fingida se desdibuja por momentos.

— No pensé que una mujer que ha sido violada en dos ocasiones decidiera formar parte de una misión casi suicida, en tu situación tal vez morir es la solución más reconfortante ¿verdad? ¿Por eso quieres ser útil?

— ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese Sai? ¡Tú silencio siempre será más reconfortante! — Sasuke se levanta molesto y toma al dibujante de la playera para atraerlo hacia él — agradece que ella esté aquí, si no estuviésemos igual que siempre, sin nada nuevo.

— La verdad solo estoy haciendo esto de manera egoísta, estoy harta de los problemas que siempre me atormentan, quiero ser útil, quiero estar protegida… y él me prometió salvar a la persona que más quiero.

Hinata parecía mentir al principio, Sasuke podía notarlo, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino lo que él escucha como una verdad.

— ¿Quién te prometió qué?

— Naruto-kun me prometió que si los ayudaba traería a Yahiko de vuelta, y yo confió en él.

Sasuke la mira buscando alguna chispa de duda en su mirada, pero cuando habla de ese par parece que su personalidad fuera diferente. No puede creer que ella sea una mujer tan ciega a las intenciones ajenas. Se da la media vuelta y se aleja de la sala, al salir cierra dando un portazo. Sai le sonríe a la chica y comienzan a trabajar.

El Uchiha camina en busca del rubio, a lo lejos lo ve en el consultorio junto a Sakura. Detesta que estén juntos y a solas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Naruto confesó que le gustaba la chica, pero como ella siempre lo rechazaba para él nunca había sido algo a lo que temer. No le gustaba admitirlo pero todo lo que le quedaba de familia recaía en esos dos, ambos eran como sus hermanos y solía ser muy posesivo, sin ellos estaría solo y sumido en la oscuridad nuevamente ¿Qué pasaría con él si ellos dos decidían formar una familia? No soportaría ser excluído o peor aún, ser considerado un estorbo. Jamás les diría sus sentimientos, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Pero le dolía la sola idea. Él no podía intervenir en una decisión de esa naturaleza, al fin y al cabo ambos eran seres independientes que podían hacer de su vida un papalote y él no sería nadie para impedírselos.

Sasuke entra al consultorio haciéndose notar, ve las manos de ambos entrelazadas ¿Qué era esa escena romántica?

— Naruto, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo, ven.

El rubio tuerce la boca y luego esboza una sonrisa mientras suelta a la pelirrosa.

— ¡No me digas que esto es una escena de celos! Sasuke sí que eres divertido.

— ¿De qué hablas? Solo tú piensas en cosas como esas, vengo por algo realmente importante, y si no quieres salir te lo diré aquí mismo.

Sakura se levanta y cierra el consultorio. Era bien sabido que ellos tres eran casi inseparables pero no siempre sus ideas eran bien recibidas por el resto de los policías. Más valía prevenir que lamentar.

— ¿Por qué le prometiste esa tontería a la Hyuuga?

— Así que ya te enteraste, no es ninguna tontería, es el único motivo por el que ella nos ayudaría, no tenía otra opción. No sé por qué te afecta tanto algo tan sencillo.

Sasuke aprieta los puños y los deja caer en los hombros del rubio quien se sorprende en el acto.

— Ella está siendo utilizada por todos nosotros, fue utilizada por Madara y también por Pain ¿Quieres meternos a todos en el mismo saco?

Sakura está completamente anonadada con la actitud del hombre, no sabe qué decir, jamás lo había visto tan exaltado con algo que no fuera su familia. Su pecho empieza a sentir una presión que le recuerda sus días juveniles en que todas las chicas estaban detrás de él.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? Ella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de ese idiota al que tanto ama y listo, no seré yo quien se lo diga sino el mismo Pain. Ella está ciega de amor, nadie la hará cambiar de opinión lo mejor es que se quite esa venda por ella misma.

— ¡Tú no eres así Naruto! Esa mujer confía en ti, y también la estás utilizando y engañando. Cuando se entere de la verdad va a terminar muy mal. Piénsalo bien, ni siquiera hemos sido asignados al caso de investigación y ataque, probablemente tengamos que rogar por conseguirlo y eso la deja sola a merced de quien mueve los hilos de esto.

El rubio se levanta molesto y se acerca a la puerta, tiene la mirada gacha pero no hay expresión alguna que denote un cambio de opinión.

— El que no es así eres tú Sasuke, cuando se trata de Akatsuki eres frío y careces de emociones. ¿Qué te hace estar tan preocupado por esa mujer que acabas de conocer? ¿Acaso te has enamorado? Ya para por favor, no quiero escuchar ese tipo de sermones viniendo de ti.

Sale del consultorio y cierra la puerta sin delicadez. Sasuke se sienta donde antes estaba Naruto y coloca sus manos en su rostro. También se desconoce, ya tiene una resolución dentro de él pero no sabe si será capaz de llevarla a cabo. Sakura por su lado está confundida, tiene miedo de que las palabras de Naruto puedan tener una pizca de verdad. El Uchiha jamás se preocupaba por alguien más. Siente aquella emoción subir por su pecho y llegar a su garganta en forma de nudo. Son celos, y cuando se trata de él no puede reprimirlos. Siempre pierde los estribos y hace cosas de las que después se arrepiente.

— No sé el motivo por el que estás tan preocupado, hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas para llegar a donde estamos, este es el momento en que más cerca nos encontramos de Akatsuki ¿De verdad estás dudando tanto? Ella es una mujer a la que no conoces, nadie la conoce ¿Por qué deberíamos pensar tanto en su bienestar?

Él se quita las manos de su cara, la mira con cierto asombro. Esa chica por momentos era la pura expresión de amor por el prójimo y de pronto aparecía ante él una mujer frívola e individualista.

— Ella se parece a mí. Además… siento que Naruto será tragado por la oscuridad si sigue así, no sé si se trata de algo que solo tiene Hinata o si por el contrario él pronto comenzará a ser así con todos con tal de llegar a Madara.

Sakura se siente avergonzada de sus palabras, siempre le pasa lo mismo cuando es Sasuke quien está de por medio. Se muerde los labios, quiere creer en su palabra, ella igual se preocupa por ambos, pero también tiene miedo de perderlos.

— No importa de qué manera, ni cuándo ni dónde pero te prometo Sasuke-kun que yo no permitiré que Naruto y tú sean cegados por su afán de venganza.

— Espero que cumplas esa promesa Sakura.

El pelinegro se levanta, tiene que luchar para lograr que su decisión no se quede solo en el anhelo, sino que paso a paso se haga tangible. Sale del consultorio dejando la puerta abierta y sin despedirse de la ojijade.

Naruto entra a la oficina de Gaara, él lee unos papeles y termina una llamada telefónica, cuando ve al rubio suspira con mucha resignación, se nota que ya sabe a lo que viene.

— Antes de que digas algo tengo que confirmártelo, ni tú ni Sasuke serán parte del caso Akatsuki.

— ¡No me puedes hacer esto Gaara! Fui yo quien te trajo aquí, sabes perfectamente por lo que estoy luchando, sabes el motivo de hacerme detective ¡lo sabes todo! Eres el único que puede entender esto.

Gaara no aparta su mirada aguamarina de los ojos de Naruto.

— Precisamente porque entiendo todo, porque comprendo lo que implica y porque sé que lo peor que te pudo pasar fue reencontrarte con Hyuuga Hinata no puedo permitirte involucrarte en el caso, tú serías tragado por tu propio deseo de venganza y como tu amigo y tu jefe no pienso dejarte.

— Si tú no me lo permites me meteré al caso a la fuerza.

— ¡Saldrás de toda ley! Te convertirás en un criminal si sigues así.

— Tal vez es eso lo que necesito para lograr vengar a mi padre. Y si esa es la única manera no dudaré en hacerlo.

[…]

Dentro de un bohemio bar hay mucho silencio. Algunas parejas se coquetean en las mesas que por la decoración se ocultaban tras las cortinas rojas y las velas colocadas en candelabros. El ambiente era suave y cálido, se respiraba una tranquilidad que en otros café-bar era inusual. La alfombra negra daba un aspecto elegante que se fundía con el resto de la decoración. Ese era Nubes rojas, un establecimiento no muy concurrido ni popular, pero con clientes fieles desde hacía varios años. Temari accede por la puerta principal, lleva una falda corta de color rojo, botas negras altas y una camisa blanca, pasa por cualquier cliente y además va del brazo de un hombre de cabello negro y mirada madura. Todo es tan natural que parece verdad.

Se sientan en los altos bancos de la barra del bar, un hombre les acerca una carta de los cocteles, vinos, preparados y demás productos de alcohol que se sirven. Ambos revisan con una mirada perspicaz el lugar, y encuentran la puerta que separa el bar de Nubes rojas con la sala donde se concretan los negocios de Akatskui. Temari está liderando el grupo infiltrado dentro del lugar, mientras Kankuro aguarda afuera por órdenes para entrar con el grupo SWAT. Su misión consiste en arruinar la entrega de un cargamento de armamento ilegal al grupo de Akatskuki. Dentro hay un total de 6 personas de su grupo, distribuidas para la acción, tienen que proteger a los civiles, evitar la compra venta de armas y si les es posible atrapar al miembro que se encarga de los negocios.

Siente como alguien se le acerca, alza la mirada y lo que la ve la deja sin palabras, el barman llega a preguntar por la bebida que ordenarán pero cuando sus ojos chocan él deja caer el vaso de vidrio que secaba con mucho esmero. Ella palidece. Por escasos nanosegundos el tiempo se detiene para ambos, pero el sonido del cristal rompiéndose en pedazos los vuelve a la realidad.

— Cuanto tiempo mujer problemática ¿Qué les sirvo?

Ella no puede articular bien las palabras.

— Tráeme una margarita y a ella una naranjada.

— ¡Hey Baki! No puedes beber alcohol — El hombre a su lado la ignora y ella regresa la vista al pelinegro de ojos negros que tiene enfrente. Es como si en todos esos años él solo se hubiera hecho más alto, todo lo demás sigue en su lugar, su rostro sereno y con una actitud despreocupada. — Cuanto tiempo Shikamaru. No esperaba encontrarte aquí yo pensé que a estas alturas tú…

Él la interrumpe.

— Sabes que soy un vago, no tienes de qué preocuparte… voy por sus bebidas.

Temari está sin habla, por un momento olvida lo que la tiene ahí. Encontrar a esa persona en un lugar y momento como ese no puede ser una simple casualidad del destino, su carácter racional la obliga a pensar que hay algo más detrás de ese encuentro. Él regresa con sus bebidas y las deja sin detenerse un solo momento, como si tratara de huir.

— Hey Nara Shikamaru — él se para en seco y regresa para ponerse frente a ella — después de tanto tiempo ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del hombre, se acerca en un movimiento sutil y sensual, su mano golpea el vidrio de la barra, su rostro está a escasos centímetros del de la ojiverde. Siente la respiración de él en su oído, un cosquilleo le recorre el cuerpo, es una sensación conocida, tan agradable y terrible a la vez.

— No creo que tengamos mucho de qué hablar Sabaku no Temari. Solo quiero hacerte una observación, este lugar es frecuentado por pocas personas, pero de manera muy regular, conocemos a casi todos los clientes y hoy no solo nos ha sorprendido tu visita sino la de varias otras parejas ¿No crees que fue un movimiento muy imprudente de tu parte?

La rubia pasa saliva con un sobre esfuerzo y un sudor frío le recorre la espalda. Siente como pasa alguien a su lado, un hombre alto e imponente quien se siembra frente a la puerta y hace visible su revolver con mira réflex y láser.

— Detén la operación… nos han descubierto.

— Yo en tu lugar silenciaría ese micrófono, claro, si es que quieres seguir viviendo. Mis jefes llegarán pronto y no puedo dejar que tú y tu equipo interfieran en esto.

El pelinegro no le da tiempo a la rubia de reaccionar, cuando lo nota tiene el cañón de la M1911 de Shikamaru en su frente. No puede terminar de procesarlo, Baki a su lado se levanta y está por desenfundar su arma pero…

— ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso?

El Nara tiene encañonados a los dos agentes. Y con la mirada señala al tipo de la puerta.

— Ya tenemos tus agentes localizados… y tenemos que hacer una limpia.

Temari no puede creerlo, hay una sonrisa dibujada en los labios del que había jurado protegerla y ahora está por asesinarla.

Kankuro junto con el grupo de 8 personas están en el edificio detrás del bar y ahora no saben qué acciones tomar. Han descubierto la redada y su hermana está en peligro. ¿Interferir o esperar? De pronto escucha a través del auricular los disparos, no son uno ni dos, son varios y tan potentes como el grito de una mujer que hace vibrar su cuerpo.


	6. Confianza y error

Temari siente el frío metal en su frente, es el cañon de la M119 de Shikamaru. Ni siquiera ella puede creer lo que está sucediendo, sabía desde un principio que involucrarse en misiones de asalto implicaba arriesgar su vida y estar preparada para lo que fuera, pero jamás le dijeron cómo reaccionar ante una situación así. Se levanta lentamente del asiento con las manos bien en lo alto.

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más discreta? No queremos un voladero de sesos frente a los clientes. Llama a tus muchachos, y que te sigan sin intentar absolutamente nada.

Baki se siente impotente, trata de moverse rápido para salir de esa y sin dudarlo recibe un culatazo que le rompe el labio. La rubia da un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, y avanza hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento, con la mirada le indica a sus 6 miembros que tienen que seguirla. La tensión es casi palpable que éstos obedecen sin protestar. La Sabaku no escucha la voz incesante de su hermano por el auricular, pero no sabe si debe o no hablar. Y como si Shikamaru pudiese leerle la mente la presiona con el cañón.

— Hoy no estoy de humor mujer problemática.

A ella le recorre un escalofrío todo el cuerpo, su memoria se activa sin que ella se lo solicite, es como vivir un deja vú. Su temperatura sube y su cuerpo vibra, odia reaccionar así. Quisiera sentir más miedo que nunca en su vida para así poder pensar a mayor velocidad y liberarse de ese enorme problema. Pero se siente asquerosa porque su mente solo se ha llenado de memorias muy pasadas.

Ahora se encuentran todos en un cuarto con escaza luz, son 8 personas en total y la rubia se da por perdida.

— Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer Nara, puedes arrepentirte después.

El tipo, quien viene aun con su traje de barman, su cabello negro arreglado en una alta coleta la mira con perspicacia mientras en sus labios se desdibuja una media sonrisa.

— Estoy más que seguro que es la decisión correcta, sin embargo no significa que sea la mejor.

Temari cierra los ojos con fuerza y solo es capaz de escuchar los disparos y el grito de una de sus subordinadas.

[…]

Hyuuga Hinata ha terminado con el dibujante. El joven de tez pálida le muestra el fruto de su trabajo, casi sin poder evitarlo ella pasa la vista casi sin ver sobre la mayoría de los retratos y sus ojos se detienen en los de Él. Siente que las lágrimas van a desbordarse por ello se levanta aprisa, hace una quieta reverencia y huye hacia la puerta.

— Hay amores difíciles… pero el tuyo es una pedrada.

No piensa contestarle a Sai, sale dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él. Mira alrededor, todo le es tan desconocido que no sabe bien por dónde ir, a lo lejos encuentra el consultorio que la recibió apenas el día anterior, se dirige ahí como animal indefenso. Entra a toda prisa y sorprende a Sakura quien arregla su material curativo.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

La pelirrosa se acerca deprisa, la ojiperla niega con la cabeza y se sienta en una de las camillas, su corazón está acelerado pero le resta importancia.

— Perdón por preocuparte Sakura-san

La ojijade le sonríe y se sienta a su lado, parece que ese día más que doctora se ha encontrado en la posición de psicóloga y terapeuta personal. Apoya su mano en el hombro de la chica y vuelve a sonreírle, esta vez de una forma más abierta y franca.

— Ha sido un día muy duro ¿verdad? — Hinata asiente y baja la mirada — Tienes mucho valor, yo no sé si podría arriesgarme a ser el conejillo de indias de toda esta gente, espero que todo salga bien… yo… hay dos personas a las que amo que están involucradas en esto y no quisiera perderlas ¿entiendes cómo me siento?

La chica levanta la vista y se clava dentro de los ojos jade de la Haruno, mientras le asiente con convicción. Pero antes de poder decir algo alguien irrumpe, Uchiha Sasuke parece un tanto desorientado.

— ¡Hinata estás aquí! Fui a buscarte con Sai y ya no estabas. ¿Has visto a Naruto?

— Ella llegó sola.

Sasuke alza una ceja a modo de desaprobación.

— ¿Estaban hablando de algo importante y he interrumpido? — Ve la afirmación de la doctora y su respuesta es una mueca de fastidio — El idiota de Sai me contó que al ver el retrato de Yahiko se te humedecieron los ojos, debes estar muy enamorada ¿verdad?

Sakura y el Uchiha se sorprenden ante la reacción de la mujer que está a su lado. Las lágrimas le resbalan por todo el rostro de una forma casi incontenible, con la manga de su suéter lila trata de retirarlas, casi desesperadamente. La pelirrosa reprime al chico con la mirada quien solo se encoje de hombros.

— Yo solo quiero que regrese con bien… yo…

— Debe ser tu primer y muy intenso amor, perdona por preguntar. — El pelinegro se siente estúpido pidiendo disculpas, pero la mirada inquisidora de Sakura lo obliga.

— No realmente — su afirmación sorprende a ambos, su voz es apenas audible, los labios trémulos tienen un ligero tono rosáceo que parece irse apagando —yo.. la primera vez que me enamoré lo hice de forma intensa pero muy fugaz. Fue incluso más corto que un amor de verano, pero la calidez de esa persona permanece muy dentro de mí. — Sakura y Sasuke se miran sin comprender ni con la más mínima idea de qué hacer, así que permanecen en silencio hasta que ella vuelve a hablar —Tengo pocos amigos, soy demasiado callada y reservada, no tengo mucha confianza en mí misma, no sé si es por lo que nos sucedió aquella vez o si siempre he sido de esta forma, como sea ya no puedo recordarlo. Tengo pocas personas a las que aprecio y pocas me aprecian. Mi relación con los hombres era la peor de todas, vivo con constante miedo de ser atacada o si quiera tocada por alguien desconocido, todos pensaban que estaba loca y por eso ningún chico se me acercaba o si lo intentaba el resultado era tan fatal que no volvían a dirigirme la palabra. A veces sentía rendirme y entonces recordaba su sonrisa tan brillante que me infundía ánimos, yo sé que es tonto pero fue amor a primera vista pero simplemente no duró y durante años pensé que solo él podría haberme ayudado a relacionarme con la gente, a salir de este caparazón pero no fue así, por ello pensé que su simple sonrisa podría salvarme, y aunque por años bastó con el tiempo fui deseando ser amada… yo solo quería depender de alguien y que esa persona se sintiera dependiente de mi ¿creen que estoy completamente loca? Y fue entonces que conocí a Yahiko… él me ayudó y ahora está en problemas, simplemente no puedo darle la espalda al único hombre que no me la ha dado a mí.

El silencio fue sepulcral después de aquella tan íntima confesión. Sakura no tenía la más mínima idea de qué responder, solo quería abrazarla y soltarse a llorar. ¿Por qué el destino no las hizo amigas de instituto? ¿Por qué ellas no pudieron tener un bello romance colegial en su adolescencia? ¿Por qué tuvieron que conocerse en esas circunstancias? ¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada? La pelirrosa le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas en su cabeza a lo que debería responder, cuidar cada una de las palabras, porque sentía que el corazón de Hyuuga Hinata se rompería al más leve roce.

— ¿Y estás confiando todo al idiota de Uzumaki Naruto?

De todo lo que pudo haber dicho Uchiha Sasuke, eso fue lo peor. A Sakura el corazón le da un vuelco, regresa su mirada a la peliazul quien juega con sus dedos y un leve sonrojo le aparece en las mejillas, la doctora está más que perpleja y confundida.

— No estaría arriesgandome … yo no confiaría la vida de la persona que amo a nadie más que no fuera Naruto-kun. Es la persona en quien más confío en esta vida.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Lo acabas de conocer! No sabes nada de él, no sabes qué pretende ¡Por favor Hinata!

Sasuke la ha tomado por los hombros de manera histérica, en su mirada hay algo más que desesperación. Hay incomprensión. ¿Por qué esos dos se aferran el uno al otro de una manera tan hiriente? ¿Ambos sabrán que están cometiendo un error?

— Es cierto que no sé muchas cosas de él — hace una pausa e inhala aire para hablar de la forma más decidida que le sería escuchada ese día — Naruto es la persona en la que más puedo confiar.

El pelinegro fija su mirada en los ojos de ella, buscando la más mínima pizca de duda, pero solo hay seguridad y él siente que su estómago se revuelve en un mar furioso. Quiere agarrarla a bofetadas, pedirle que se vaya, que no vuelva, que regresen el tiempo y jamás la encuentren en ese terreno abandonado por Dios. Quiere que no se acerca más a Naruto, su mejor amigo será tragado por todo lo que queda si ella sigue con esa voluntad férrea. Pero no puede hacerlo, un fuerte grito cimbra la estación.

— ¡No vas a conseguir sacarme de esto Gaara! ¡No lo harás!

Es la voz de Naruto, se escucha tan fuera de sí que un sudor frío le baja por la espalda al pelinegro.

— Ese idiota debe estar peleando con Gaara por lo del caso Akatsuki, iré a ver en qué puedo ayudar. — Hinata hace ademán de levantarse y el Uchiha la mira retadoramente que la paraliza en el instante — Tú quédate quieta ahí donde estás Hyuuga, por hoy ya has dicho suficiente. — Él sale del consultorio a toda prisa, este momento es decisivo.

[…]

Shikamaru cierra tras de sí la puerta, frente suyo hay un hombre corpulento.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Los asesiné a todos, no es el momento para que nos tiendan una trampa. Sin embargo la otra mitad de su equipo sigue haya afuera y no sé si serán tan tontos como para entrar o tenderle una emboscada al jefe, ve a checar las cercanías.

— ¿Estás seguro que ese grupito no dará más problemas? Los jefes frecuentan este lugar porque nunca se ha dado un disturbio y no les gustaría ni siquiera una primera vez.

— Claro, claro ¿Cuándo les he fallado? Ve a vigilar la puerta el jefe no tarda.

Antes de que su charla pudiese continuar una chica pelirroja llegó a toda prisa.

— Shikamaru, él está aquí.

El pelinegro trató de disimular un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho. Las cosas podían ponerse feas si el equipo de asalto entraba. Avanza a paso seguro para recibir a su cliente más importante, y nota con cierta inseguridad como el tipo de gran corporalidad se quedaba estático frente a la puerta de la que acababa de salir.

— ¿No vienes?

— Quiero asegurarme de que hiciste bien tu trabajo.

— Que molestia, haz lo que necesites hacer pero no llegues manchado de sangre frente a mi cliente.

Al entrar al cuarto se encuentra de frente con un hombre de particulares ojos verdes, cicatrices poco perceptibles bajo su máscara. Su mirada ansía cerrar el trato.

— Kakuzu-san excelente tarde ¿Está listo para la transacción?

— Los negocios son lo que mueven mi vida, lamentablemente estaremos un poco cortos de presupuesto este mes, por ello solo haremos esta compra ¿ya ha llegado el vendedor de armas?

— Se quedó abajo no debe tardar, el cargamento está listo solo es cuestión de concretar con el dinero. ¿Se puede saber por qué motivo estarán cortos de dinero este mes?

Kakuzu se acerca a la mesa donde siempre han cerrado sus negocios, toma asiento y recarga su cuerpo hacia el frente mostrando sumo interés e invitando al Nara a imitarlo. Obediente se colocan frente a frente.

— Todo esto sucede cuando dejas que otros metan mano en las finanzas de Akatsuki. Siempre he llevado la contabilidad, soy el mejor administrador y también negociador, pero esta vez se consiguió una fuente valiosa de dinero ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Era una gallina de los huevos de oro! Y se decidió que Yahiko sería quien administraría esa valiosa fuente, y como lo predije terminó por echar todo a perder.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien perder una gallina que pone huevos de oro?

— Matándola ¿Jamás te contaron cuentos de pequeño? Hay algo extraño en las últimas órdenes del líder, son tan ambiguas que nos han dejado sin fuente de ingresos este mes. Debes conocerla, es la hija mayor de la corporación Hyuuga.

— ¿Mandaron a matar a la hija de los Hyuuga?

— No estoy seguro de la orden exacta, lo único que sé es que a estas horas debería estar muerta en alguna parte de la ciudad.

De pronto la puerta se abre, el hombre corpulento entra con mucha calma.

— ¡Hombre! No tengo todo el día para hacer este negocio, date prisa mi tiempo es dinero.

Shikamaru abre los ojos de par en par, la mirada del gran individuo trata de decirles algo. Pero Kakuzu no se da cuenta, comienza a sacar el maletín con el dinero.

— ¡Me alegra que su tiempo sea dinero! ¡Hoy voy a comprar mucho de él!

La voz de Temari resuena en el pequeño cuarto justo antes del disparo. La rubia ha atravesado la cabeza del hombre con su propia arma, un revolver con mira láser. Kakuzu reacciona sacando su M1911 y disparando a la chica quien se cubre con el enorme cuerpo. Shikamaru está indeciso y confuso. Escucha el montón de pasos que se acercan, los demás encargados ya han escuchado los disparos y no tardarán en tomar a la Sabaku no y asesinarla. Kakuzu dispara continuamente.

— ¡Voy a matarte desgraciada perra!

— ¡Esta perra va a morderte tan fuerte que te sangrará el culo!

Temari deja de cubrirse con el cuerpo del vendedor de armas y sale a toda velocidad hacia el Akatsuki, éste continúa disparándole, el primer balazo le da en el hombro, pero la rubia no se detiene, el segundo le roza la mejilla, y el tercero apunta a su cabeza.

— ¡Hay animales resistentes!

Se escucha el último disparo, el silencio es enorme. Shikamaru está sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder. Su arma se ha disparado casi como un reflejo, el grito de dolor del hombre es impresionante, ha sido herido en un costado. Temari lo mira anonadada pero no más que Kakuzu quien ahora se sabe traicionado.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sufrir mujer problemática? — espeta el pelinegro mientras se rasca la patilla. — Trae a tu equipo ya mismo, no quiero morir aquí.

La dama toma el mircrófono de su blusa.

— ¡Kankuro! Tenemos a Kakuzu, entren cuanto antes, por la puerta trasera ¡rómpela si es necesario!

— ¡No será necesario! A menos que venga a hacer limpieza.

Un hombre rubio aparece veloz, seguido de un grupo de personas armadas, dispara a Temari quien apenas llega a cubrirse con el mismo Kakuzu que trata de ponerse en pie. Shikamaru toma la mesa y la voltea para cubrirse mientras abre fuego a los nuevos anfitriones. Sabe no durará ni 2 minutos en esa situación. Mira con extrema rapidez a la ojiverde.Y suspira casi con una resignación mortal.

— ¡Temari! Parece que no tendré otra oportunidad de decirlo pero ¿sabes? ¡Eres la mujer más problemática que he conocido en mi vida!

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un alago antes de morir bebé llorón?

— La verdad es que estoy aquí porque…

Pero las balas impiden más la conversación, el grupo SWAT de la chica ha entrado y ha puesto el marcador en términos iguales. El rubio se ha dado la vuelta dejando de prestar atención al par.

— ¡No me voy de aquí sin un premio!

La chica toma de los hombros al herido Kakuzu y comienza a arrastrarlo. Como se forcejea y empieza a gritar la rubia le dispara en el hombro, luego en la pierna.

— Sabes que no voy a matarte, pero sique quejándote como una niñita y saldrás de aquí de tal forma que las coladeras te envidiarán.

Los gritos del hombre se ven ahogados por la blusa de la chica, quien se la ha sacado en un solo movimiento y se la ha atorado en la boca. El Nara suspira atolondrado y se precipita a ayudarla, toman al rehén y él se encarga de abrir una vía alterna, por la pequeña ventana para la ventilación la rubia sale de un solo movimiento y se encarga de jalar con fuerza al Akatsuki, seguido del traidor.

— ¡Kankuro estamos fuera! ¡Salgan todos!

Se escucha dentro del recinto una fuerte indicación de retirada, la dama se pone en pie, la camioneta tarda un par de minutos. El silencio es incómodo.

— ¿Esperabas un reencuentro así?

Ella suspira al escucharlo hablar.

— Claro que no, me imaginaba encontrándote en un restaurante, a la hora de la cena, yo con un hermoso vestido rojo casi hasta el suelo y un guapo galán del brazo, mientras tú con un traje a medio poner, tu facha de despreocupado y un anillo de matrimonio en tu mano… algo así.

— Bueno, se parece un poco. Estamos fuera de uno de los restaurantes-bar más visitado por el crimen organizado de Tokio, tú bañada en sangre y sin blusa y yo sosteniendo a uno de los criminales más buscado quien está gravemente herido y ambos esperamos una camioneta de la policía para huir como ratas. Tuve que salvar tu vida y la de tu equipo mientras que acabo de echar a perder años de trabajo en una sola tarde ¿Es más romántico no?

— Solo es más emocionante.

La camioneta llega por fin, hay mucha adrenalina y heridos dentro. Kankuro grita como poseso que suban, ellos obedecen y el auto se da a la fuga.

— No podemos dejar que este hombre se escape, la suerte de esta vez no se volverá a repetir Temari… contar con un agente de los altos mandos infiltrado aquí ha sido casi una bendición.

Ella asiente y aparta la mirada de Nara Shikamaru.

[…]

Gaara ha abofeteado al rubio, los ojos azules de éste podrían echar chispas. En ese instante Uchiha Sasuke entra para tratar de calmar la situación.

— Es por lo que he luchado toda mi vida Gaara ¡No puedes quitarme de las manos esto!

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Ya has traído a esa chica aquí y has detonado todo esto ¡apártate antes de que sea muy tarde!

Sasuke se sienta frente al escritorio mientras ve a ambos pelear de pie.

— ¡Me puedo llevar a esa mujer cuando yo quiera!

— ¡Deja de interrumpir el trabajo de la policía!

— ¡Yo soy un policía!

— Uno fuera de este caso, Namikaze Naruto ¡Detente ya!

— No me llames por ese apellido ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo?

Naruto lo toma por la camisa, y lo atrae hacia él con el puño cerrado, pero se detiene en seco frente al rostro del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué esperas para golpear a tu jefe y quedar fuera de la policía para siempre?

— ¿Qué esperas para golpear a tu jefe y quedar fuera de la policía para siempre?

— A quien quiero golpear es a mi amigo Gaara, no a este monstruo en quien te he convertido.

— ¡Es mi trabajo! Ya hiciste lo suficiente trayendo a Hyuuga Hinata, déjala en mis manos yo haré que funcione.

Es entonces que el pelinegro carraspea.

— Siento decirte Gaara que eso es casi imposible, esa chica solo cooperará si es Naruto. Si no es él olvídate de ella. No lo digo yo, sino la misma Hyuuga Hinata. Ni siquiera yo entiendo el motivo. ¿Qué has hecho con ella Naruto?

El rubio baja la mirada y niega con la cabeza. Gaara se da un golpe en la frente y se deja caer en su silla.

— Ustedes no entienden, las cosas no son tan simples… yo no puedo decidir si ponerlos en el caso o no. Yo no muevo los hilos, es más justo ahora acabo de cometer la primer acción que me llevará al desempleo. Planee una redada para Akatsuki.

— Todo sería más fácil si nos lo explicaras. — el rubio se sienta frente a su jefe y se cruza de brazos, se ha medio tranquilizado y ahora quiere explicaciones.

— Esto no es solo una guerra contra Akatsuki, es casi una pelea interna entre el servicio gubernamental y la policía estatal. Una lucha de poder… y no soy yo quien tiene los hilos para salir victorioso de esta sino aquél hombre… mucha información aún está oculta.

— No entiendo un carajo Gaara ¡Explícate ahora!

— Esta bien — él se desabotona un poco su camisa, el sudor le baja con intensidad por el rostro y su respiración está agitada — Te explicaré en qué consiste esta pelea por debajo del agua para controlar el narcotráfico y todos los negocios ilícitos de este país.


	7. Una verdad a medias

Muchas gracias a todos quienes han pasado y han dejado su review. Que con la universidad, mi trabajo y otras actividades me esfuerzo mucho en continuar la historia y tratando de no desmejorar su poca calidad. Gracias por seguirlo.

_Una verdad a medias._

Naruto tiene un brillo particular en la mirada, uno que no se le había visto desde hacía algunos años cuando la verdad le iba golpeando el rostro. Parece ser el momento de la iluminación, de al fin entender todo ese desastre que la policía iba enmarañando más y más. Gaara le sostiene la mirada, sus ojos agua tienen una chispa apagada como si revelar eso infligiera su propia integridad. Sasuke tiene un semblante serio e impávido, como si cualquier cosa que fuera a ser dicha le afectara en una extrema nulidad. Un corazón frío reflejado en la total serenidad.

— No es un secreto. Realmente cualquiera con un poco de percepción podría adivinar lo que aquí se está cociendo. La policía de Tokyo es la encargada de mantener el orden dentro de sus límites geográficos, pero somos uno de tantos departamentos como distritos en todo Japón.

— Eso es algo totalmente obvio.

— Claro que lo es, por tanto el caso Akatsuki ha representado una pelea constante entre los departamentos policiacos. Cualquiera quisiera alzarse el cuello con la captura del grupo criminal más buscado de Tokyo. Hasta hace relativamente poco nadie llevaba la cabeza, la información es escasa y Akatsuki realmente no es del tipo de organizaciones que se meten con los civiles. Sus negocios pasan por debajo del agua, mentiría si dijera que no hay muertos… son muchos, pero son criminales como ellos. Un simple problema entre iguales. No es algo que el Gobierno no sepa, no es un secreto. Comenzar una guerra contra ellos es decidirse a involucrar a la sociedad en general.

— Las drogas son un problema social — interrumpió el rubio — decidirse a no atraparlos solo para no darle problemas a la sociedad es igual a dejarla expuesta a los narcóticos ilegales que representan un problema de salud y que después desemboca en delitos menores.

— Dime algo que no sepa Naruto — el jefe minimiza el comentario de su subordinado — La gente no decide drogarse a base de amenazas, es una decisión suya. ¿Por qué tú y yo no somos consumidores de algún tipo de estupefaciente? — Ante la mirada de incredulidad decidió proseguir — No lo somos por decisión. No podemos culpar a Akatsuki de los problemas de adicción de los jóvenes por ejemplo. Pero si el Gobierno decidiera ir contra ellos directamente se desataría el caos ¿entiendes? Muertes de civiles por aquí y por allá. Esto no se trata de justicia o malos contra buenos, se trata de poner en una balanza las decisiones y tomar las adecuadas. Por eso poco a poco los altos mandos de la policía fueron disminuyendo el problema y haciendo pasar a Akatsuki como una organización completamente fuera de la ley y casi intocable, pero era intocable no por ellos mismos sino porque se convirtieron en parte de los protegidos del Gobierno, obviamente no de a gratis. Políticos comenzaron a entrar a los negocios ilegales por tanto los altos mandos ordenaron detener cualquier línea de investigación sobre estos criminales. Se volvieron a los ojos de los demás departamentos "tan peligrosos" que nadie quería involucrarse en nada que tuviera que ver con el caso. Por eso hemos permanecido estancados.

— No es algo de lo que no estuviera al tanto — Sasuke habla por vez primera desde que el jefe había comenzado — Yo ya me lo imaginaba, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Entonces para qué quieres a Hyuuga Hinata? Si no podemos actuar no debería importar lo que ella tenga que decirnos ¿no?

Pero la conversación se detiene. Un fuerte portazo interrumpe todo el recinto. Kankuro entra con la respiración entrecortada y una fuerte tensión se libera de su cuerpo.

— ¡No sé ni siquiera qué noticia darte primero! — grita exasperado, mientras Naruto ayuda a que el hermano del jefe entre por completo a la oficina — Durante la misión de asalto Temari fue atrapada con todo su equipo ¡Nos hicieron creer que la habían asesinado! pero debo reconocer que tuvimos una suerte casi divina, el hombre de confianza del lugar no era otro que uno de los infiltrados de los altos mandos, él le salvó la vida al grupo de nuestra hermana y le pidió que huyeran ¡incluso les facilitó la salida! ¿Y sabes qué hizo nuestra terca dama? ¿Sabes? ¡Se fue contra el miembro de Akatsuski a balazos! ¡A balazos Gaara! ¡Así de frente! Y ese tipo… No sé si todos vean lo obvio pero ese infiltrado de los altos mandos probablemente llevaba años ganándose la confianza del grupo, le permitió vivir a mi hermana cuando pudo haberla matado y ahora no solo hizo eso, sino que traicionó por completo su encomienda y disparó contra el nubes rojas, todo para salvar a Temari. Ha echado años de trabajo al caño. Ella está herida, está con Sakura, no quiso ir al hospital con los demás.

— ¡Debiste empezar por esa parte!

Al pelirrojo se le desencaja la mirada, los dos detectives se quedan atontados por una reacción tan impropia del hombre más concentrado y frío que conocían. Gaara nunca perdía los estribos por nada, sin embargo justo ahora sale a toda velocidad de su oficina en dirección al consultorio de la Haruno. Llega a paso apresurado, siente los pies pesados. Entra con fuerza a ver a su hermana quien se encuentra sentada en una de las camillas del lugar, tiene una mueca de dolor sin embargo hay una sonrisa que se delata en su cálido rostro. Sakura volta de prisa a ver a su jefe y le hace una señal de aprobación para que se relaje.

— Fue un impacto de bala, el proyectil salió del otro lado pero la herida no fue grave ni de peligro. Tendrá que medicarse y por un tiempo no podrá usar su brazo pero está bien.

— ¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara Temari! No debes ser tan imprudente por favor.

— ¡Atrapé a Kakuzu! ¡Tenemos un Akatsuki aquí mismo Gaara! ¿Entiendes eso?

La cara del pelirrojo palidece. Esperaba que la misión trajera resultados, esperaba arruinar una transacción importante para Akatsuki, pero no esperaba tener a uno de los miembros en su estación. Pero aún tenía que superar otras sorpresas ese día.

— ¡Atrapaste! Jamás he conocido una mujer más descarada ¿Te recuerdo que sigo aquí Temari?

Gaara gira el rostro, recargado en una de las esquinas del consultorio un hombre se atreve a hablarle con tanta famliaridad a su hermana, pero eso no era todo. Él era el infiltrado de los altos mandos ¡Y se trataba del mismo Nara Shikamaru! Eso no podía ser así de fácil o real. Ahora entendía porque había preferido a Temari por sobre su lealtad falsa a Akatsuki.

— Tiempo sin verte Sabaku no Gaara — suspira el chico más con obligación que con educación, mientras le da la mano al pelirrojo quien no se digna a regresar el saludo, Shikamaru finge poca importancia, saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende mientras sale del consultorio — Les dejaré ese regalito como parte de mi próximo despido. Nos vemos luego.

Temari baja la mirada y Gaara no quiere tener "esa" conversación con su hermana mayor. No era el momento ni lo sería tal vez hasta en un par de años. Sale sin despedirse. Mientras Sakura nota un horrible ambiente en los ojos de la hermana de su jefe.

— Eso debe ser muy doloroso y sin embargo usted tiene una bella sonrisa.

La voz de Hinata corta la tensión casi de golpe, como si la chica en sí misma trajera cierta paz al lugar. La Sabaku no abre sus ojos con sorpresa y una pequeña chispa los ilumina. La chica de tez blanca está sentada en un pequeño lugar a las orillas del consultorio, cuando vio aquél alboroto se asustó mucho y se recluyó en el espacio más pequeño que encontró. De todas formas la fortaleza demostrada por la rubia la tenía inquieta.

—Tú debes ser Hyuuga Hinata, llámame solo Temari, no quiero formalidades con una mujer tan valiente como tú. Ya se sabe por debajo del agua que has accedido a ayudarnos a llegar a esos desgraciados traficantes. ¡Eso no lo hace cualquiera! Sin tu información hoy no podría presumir este logro.

— No creo tener ningún logro, soy una mujer que carece de fuerza física, valentía y coraje… no soy nada como tú Temari-san.

— ¡Para nada! Tú eres tú, la fortaleza que muestras es diferente a la mía. Eres una mujer más del tipo que despierta una necesidad de protección en el otro. A mí me dan ganas de hacerlo justo ahora y eso no lo logran todas las personas. ¡Traes paz y tranquilidad a los corazones!

Las tres chicas rieron mientras parecían entablar una amistad que no necesitaba ser traducida a palabras directas. Sakura le recomendó ir al hospital en cuanto pudiera, su brazo no podría moverse y los analgésicos solo disminuirían el dolor pero no podía darle un diagnóstico preciso y algunas heridas de bala tenían repercusiones que no era posible ver a simple vista. La rubia le prometió iría solo después de ver a Gaara en acción durante un interrogatorio. Una vez que salió la doctora se giró para encarar a la chica de ojos perla. Inhala con fuerza y prosigue.

— Hinata, el día de hoy llegaron los resultados de las pruebas que te hicimos el día de ayer, sé que no quieres saber nada al respecto pero es por tu salud. Las pruebas arrojan una infección de transmisión sexual — nota de inmediato como la mujer frente a ella palidece y su mirada parece irse muy lejos — pero no te preocupes, se trata de clamidia. Tomando antibióticos por 7 días jamás parecerá que la tuviste. Está en una etapa sumamente temprana. — Elabora una receta que le entrega en mano — Lo ideal es que comiences a tomarla en unos dos días, por la pastilla que te entregué ayer.

Sakura se da cuenta que su paciente no reacciona. Tal vez debió ser más delicada con el tema pero nunca le había tocado tratar por más de un día a una víctima de violación. No sabe cómo reaccionar, en ese momento Naruto pasa frente al consultorio y ella siente que tiene la respuesta, lo llama y el chico entra sin comprender muy bien.

— Hinata necesita ir a la farmacia por unos antibióticos ¿serías tan amable de ser tú quien la lleve?

El chico hace una mueca de total desprecio que la Hyuuga llega a percibir y esto le produce un malestar general. Pero Sakura no acepta ningún no por respuesta y manda a ambos a la farmacia más cercana. Naruto accede con un limitado movimiento de cabeza y se encamina al auto seguido por Hinata. Sasuke que venía detrás observa la escena con cierto fastidio. Luego mira a la pelirrosa.

— Esto es casi enfermo, ella parece un perrito perdido detrás de su maltratador amo.

— Tal vez tú no ves lo que yo… porque no comprendes lo que es seguir a la persona que amas por el simple hecho de no dejarlo hundirse.

— Suenas como una experta ¿Acaso has tenido esa clase de amor? Me sorprende tu conocimiento, tal vez algún día te pida tips. — Sasuke lo dice con cierto tono de broma que irrita a la profesional de la salud — Pero no creo que Hinata espere salvar a Naruto de sus propios demonios ¿sabes qué pienso? Que esa mujer tiene una fuerte necesidad de ser protegida.

— ¿Eso es tan malo? Lo dices como si se tratara del crimen del siglo.

— Para nada, solo siento lástima por ambos. Naruto no es la persona que pueda protegerla.

Sakura se sorprende por las palabras del pelinegro, un frío le hiela la sangre y hay una pregunta en la punta de su lengua que ella no quiere dejar salir porque teme sea interpretada por su interlocutor de la misma forma en que ella se juzga por hacerla: Miedo.

— ¿Y acaso tú sí?

— Nunca hay que negarse a las posibilidades.

Él no sigue la conversación, se da media vuelta y se aleja camino a la sala de interrogatorios. Nadie de los policías de la estación quiere perderse el espectáculo que Gaara debe estar dando con aquél narcotraficante. Con paso decidido deja a la médica que tiene una cara de shock reflejada de forma palpable.

[…]

Naruto aparca el auto frente a la farmacia más surtida del distrito. No quiere estar viajando de farmacia en farmacia buscando el dichoso medicamento, que para colmo no sabe cuál es porque la dama se ha negado a revelárselo. Baja sin prestar atención a si la chica lo sigue o no, entra y espera a que alguien se digne en atenderlo.

Un hombre desde detrás del mostrador se acerca a la Hyuuga, ella le extiende la receta y él se va a buscar el producto. Naruto no quiere mirarla, por lo que finge observar los diferentes productos del lugar, sus ojos se encuentran con bálsamos labiales. No es a propósito, es como un impulso que no tiene raciocinio: él mira los labios de su acompañante.

Estan secos, trémulos y pálidos. Se ven frágiles y al mismo tiempo parecen pedir a gritos ser intensamente besados. ¿Es eso o su imaginación está jugándole una mala pasada? Pide el labial, lo paga y regresa al lado de la chica justo cuando el hombre termina de darle el total de su compra.

— Señorita, le recomiendo que si va a continuar así se lleve unos condones porque las enfermedades de transmisión sexual no son ningún juego — El hombre tal vez no mide sus palabras, tal vez no deba involucrarse, pero no es eso lo que pone mal a Hinata, sino que él la ha tomado fuerte de la muñeca, siente su mano grande, su piel roñosa por la edad y el calor corporal, grita asustada y se aleja casi como un impulso golpeándose con la pared a sus espaldas, dejándose caer al suelo y quebrando en llanto. El farmacéutico reacciona de mala forma, se siente ofendido por la actitud tan exagerada de la mujer y está a punto de decir algo más pero Naruto interviene, deja los billetes en el estante, asegurándose de poner dinero extra para evitar más palabras. Y se inclina ante Hinata quien parece que aunque lo tiene enfrente no puede verlo. El Uzumaki quiere tomarla por los hombros, pegarla a su pecho y abrazarla con fuerza, repetirle una y otra vez que todo mejorará, que la tormenta pasará y ella podrá ser feliz. Pero no se atreve. Ante el simple toque de aquél hombre ella se ha comportado de esa forma tan radical ¿Qué pasaría si él llegase a tocarla aunque sea un poco?

Sus ojos continúan clavados en los de ella quien parece estar completamente en otro lugar, su cuerpo comienza a temblar y el rubio entra en pánico. ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Es un ataque nervioso? ¿Llamar a una ambulancia? ¡Es un hombre! No puede abandonar a una mujer y menos en esa situación. Pero no tiene idea de qué hacer.

— Háblele de forma cariñosa, dígale su nombre. Ella está en otro lugar y usted tiene que regresarla.

La voz de la dueña de la farmacia es atenta, un mujer de edad avanzada que los mira esperando que él pueda tratarla como se debe. Naruto regresa su mirada a la joven que aun en el suelo y con la mirada perdida deja salir de sus ojos grandes lágrimas. Él está resistente, no quiere hacerlo. No puede. Odia verse en la necesidad de hablarle con cariño a la persona que menos tiene que hacerlo ¿Cómo pretende usarla cual objeto si al mismo tiempo le habla de forma cariñosa?

— ¡Por favor para! ¡Para! ¡Para!

Ella ha comenzado a forcejearse, tiembla y grita con cada vez más fuerza. El hombre ya tuvo suficiente, está bien que quiera hacerse pasar por una piedra sin sentimientos pero hay límites.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! Soy yo, Naruto. — La chica no reacciona, sigue moviéndose con una afligida desesperanza — Por favor, reacciona. Hina… vuelve por favor. ¡Por favor Hina! Todo estará bien… yo… yo te voy a proteger así que nada malo te pasará pero reacciona ¡Por Dios!

Como si regresara de algún paraje oscuro sus ojos vuelven a visualizar lo que tiene justo enfrente. Parpadea asimilando la luz y el rostro de su acompañante quien tiene un semblantee de seria preocupación. Siente un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y terminar en su nuca. Su visión está parcialmente desenfocada y aunque sabe que por un momento se ha ido no sabe exactamente a dónde ¿Qué está pasando con su cuerpo? ¿con su mente? Se desconoce a ella misma, le aterra no saber qué siente, quién es. No puede evitar abrazar a la persona que tiene enfrente ¿Será muy absurdo? Acababa de entrar en un estado que no podría describir por el simple roce de su piel con la de un desconocido y ahora sin pensarlo se lanzaba a los brazos de otro hombre ¿Se trataba de hipocresía? ¿De algún sentimiento que ella era incapaz de entender?

Notó que el cuerpo de su receptor temblaba con un extremo disimulo. Ella se apartó confundida y en un movimiento brusco. ¡Estaba loca! No podía haber otra respuesta, ella estaba perdiendo los estribos y estaba llevándose de paso a aquél hombre que ahora tenía un semblante de completa tranquilidad. Su mirada era celeste, un celeste que no podía compararse con el cielo o el mar. Simplemente era un azul Naruto.

— ¡Casi me matas de un susto mujer!

— ¡De verdad lo siento!

Hinata baja la mirada. Se siente culpable y no sabe qué decir. El detective se levanta y le extiende la mano, ella la toma sin mirarlo al rostro. Es uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida. Hay varios clientes de la farmacia que la observan incrédulos mientras murumran cosas y los dependientes fingen desinterés pero a distancia se puede notar que están pendientes de la pareja. Hyuuga Hinata avanza hacia el auto con la mirada resiste a llorar, antes de poder tomar entre sus manos la manija de la patrulla siente como Naruto la detiene, la hace girar a verlo y ella podría jurar que hay un leve sonrojo escondido en su cara. Saca algo de su bolsa y delicado pero sin dudas en su acción la toma por el rostro y pasa un humectante sobre sus labios. Está sin habla. ¿Qué pasa exactamente ahí?

— Tus labios parecen lastimados y una mujer siempre se ve más bonita con una sonrisa. — él le entrega el labial en su mano y se aleja, Hinata aún no sale de su sorpresa, pasa delicadamente sus dedos por sobre sus labios y una sensación la estremece pero no logra hallar el motivo, gira rápidamente al escuchar la puerta del piloto abrirse. Naruto alza la mirada y sus ojos chocan. Por primera vez desde que se volvieron a encontrar él esboza una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillan e inmediatamente la ojiperla entiende porqué con él las cosas son diferentes. Podría dudar de cualquiera pero hay algo en ese rubio que no le permite tenerle miedo, desconfiar o siquiera dudar. Ella sonríe tímidamente en respuesta y sube al auto. Aún el día es largo.

[…]

Haruno Sakura entra a la oficina de su jefe. Lleva haciendo ejercicios de respiración desde minutos antes para no perder los estribos. Gaara la invita a sentarse y mientras se limpia la sangre de las manos con una mueca le pide comenzar su discurso.

— ¿Cómo va el interrogatorio?

— Mal. Ese tipo no abre la boca, pero lo hará pronto. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

— Hinata ha accedido a colaborar con usted — Gaara asiente — y me parece que no es justo que no le demos algo a cambio por su cooperación — el pelirrojo se le acerca por primera vez muestra interés en lo que la pelirrosa tiene que decir, y Sakura se adelanta a lo que sabe dirá él — no se trata solo de garantizarle seguridad y protección. Ella acaba de ser violada por un grupo criminal, horas después trataron de asesinarla en su propia casa y hoy, a un solo día de esos horribles eventos, ella ha tenido que pasar todo el día en este lugar dando declaraciones.

— Entiendo el punto Sakura, ve al grano. ¿Qué quieres?

La doctora suspira, ella cree que es obvio. Pero sabe por demás que su jefe es un hombre que pocas veces muestra sentimientos o empatía por otr ser humano. Lo que es obvio puede ser algo no esencial para Sabaku no Gaara.

— Quiero que le proporcionemos salud mental y emocional, quiero que vea a un psicólogo.

— Eso es casi imposible, la única autorizada y de confianza para tratar a testigos ha pedido locencia y no hay nadie más en quien yo confié para meterse en la mente de una mujer que conoce algo más de Akatsuki y que además no nos ha dicho todo lo que queremos saber.

— ¡Yo puedo hacer que la psicóloga la atienda! Se lo prometo jefe, pero tenemos que ayudar a Hinata

— Está bien, pero recuerda Haruno, solo si es ella. Tienes mi autorización.

La chica sonríe y sale a toda prisa de la oficina, encuentra a Sasuke rondando por los pasillos y lo jala hacia la puerta. El pelinegro no hace ademán de sorpresa, sabe a la perfección que su casi hermana tiene impulsos que no puede controlar quien le lleve la contraria puede poner en riesgo su vida. Ambos esperan en la puerta, y pronto su objetivo aparca frente a sus narices. Naruto está bajando de la patrulla cuando la experta en salud se acerca y lo empuja de vuelta al auto. Ella brilla de felicidad, siente que por primera vez es capaz de involucrarse más en la salud de un paciente de la policía.

Sasuke sube a la parte trasera mientras los dos personajes dentro se miran atónitos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— He conseguido que la psicóloga del departamento te de terapia — soltó como si la idea fuera la mejor de su vida y no notó el desconcierto de la copiloto que palideció en el acto, Naruto lo notó y quiso decir algo pero había una idea punzante en su cabeza. — Te ayudará mucho Hinata, justo ahora pareces estar entera a pesar de lo que pasaste recién el día de ayer y eso no es normal. Te estás encerrando en tu mundo y no quiero perderte en un oscuro agujero — Sakura miro a Naruto y después detuvo sus ojos en Sasuke quien parecía ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo mirando desinteresadamente por la ventana.

— Gracias Sakura-san.

Después del incidente de la farmacia la Hyuuga se había dado cuenta que algo andaba muy mal con ella y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo solucionarlo. Ver a un psicólogo no sonaba tan mal.

Naruto enciende el auto y en menos de 5 minutos aparca frente a un complejo departamental. Baja frente a una bonita casa con un pequeño jardín bien abastecido de flores. Toca la puerta y espera. Hinata siente nervios y un dolor le aqueja el estómago.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

— La verdad es que… tengo miedo de recordar lo que pasó anoche. Sé que sonará estúpido pero no puedo rehacer en mi mente cómo pasó. Tal vez estoy bloqueando mis recuerdos, hoy reaccioné muy mal cuando un hombre me tomó con fuerza por la muñeca. Sentí que me había desmayado pero la realidad es que comencé a llorar y gritar, pero no logro saber qué vi en ese momento.

— Cuando hay un evento muy traumático en nuestra vida a veces preferimos bloquearlo hasta que alguien viene y lo saca por nosotros. Es lo mejor aunque no lo más bondadoso, si te soy sincero es horrible.

— Lo dices como si te hubiera pasado.

— Mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mí. Pasé meses sin poder recordarlo.

Hinata permaneció atónita. No vio venir ese comentario y menos aún con toda la serenidad del mundo de parte del Uchiha. Justo entonces se abre la puerta de la casa, una rubia de ojos azules sale con una jovialidad y vitalidad casi desbordante. Se lanza a los brazos de Naruto y le planta un beso en los labios.

La peliazul queda sin palabras, sus ojos se agrandan de la impresión. No es como si ella esperase que el chico no tuviera pareja, simplemento no había pensado en ello y verlo tan de pronto la había desencajado. Pero solo eso. A veces recibir mucho cariño de alguien la volvía vulnerable y la hacía pensar cosas a las que no tenía derecho alguno. Sus hilaciones mentales se ven ofuscadas por el movimiento del auto, por la ventana la rubia le extiende su mano con una sonrisa parecida a la del chico que 12 años atrás la había salvado.

— Yamanaka Ino, un gusto. Seré tu psicóloga y prometo cuidarte mucho.

— Hyuuga Hinata

Se presenta y le corresponde el gesto de manos, sin embargo no puede ni siquiera forzar su sonrisa. Ante una felicidad radiante, Hinata se siente una mujer melancólica, infeliz y gris.

[…]

El día a casi terminado. Sabaku no Gaara emprende su primer viaje a casa solo, desde hace años sus dos hermanos se han encargado de ir con él a casa. Aún viven juntos, pero precisamente ese día Temari está en el hospital por sus acciones imprudentes y desconsideradas y Kankuro ha tomado el turno para vigilar al Akatsuki. Los altos mandos ya deberían estar enterados de su nuevo rehén y no tardarían en actuar. Debían sacarle la información lo más pronto posible.

El atardecer se pone con una premura casi asfixiante. Gaara se acerca a su auto, cuando una camioneta Van se acerca a una velocidad que no es ni siquiera legal. El pelirrojo sabe en el fondo lo que vendrá después y en milisegundos se prepara. La camioneta se detiene frente suyo, las puertas corredizas se deslizan, dos hombres encapuchados lo toman con fuerza y lo obligan a subir. El jefe de policías no pone resistencia, no tiene caso. El golpeado con la culata de una escopeta, llega a detectar 4 personas dentro del vehículo antes de perder el conocimiento.


	8. Tensión y Voluntad

¿Cómo están? Bueno me da un poco de sentimiento encontrado el llegar a este capítulo. En el 2012 que redacté la primer versión solo llegué hasta el capítulo 8, espero esta vez no sufra el mismo destino que su antecesor versión. Ya le cambié el título lo que me causó cierto confort pero a la vez malestar porque su nombre no era precisamente ese. Además siento que quedó muy cursi, sí es verdad que tiene romance pero la trama policiaca no gira en torno a este tema sino de verdad a venganzas personales.

Volviendo al hecho, no sabía de qué forma abordar este capítulo pues es el primero que contendrá de forma explícita la violación de Hinata y la tortura de Gaara. Yo sé que especifiqué desde el inicio del FF en la parte de advertencia de temas de esta índole pero creo que es pertinente comentarles que particularmente este capítulo tiene ambos elementos.

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

_**Tensión y Voluntad**_

Su cabeza golpea contra la puerta trasera, el dolor la hace reaccionar. Aún no es capaz de dimensionar su posición. Su vista apenas puede adaptarse a la oscuridad del vehículo, su cuerpo tiembla al ver a su captor. La imagen la aterra, es un hombre que sin el más mínimo cuidado toma sus manos y las amarra. Hinata aún sigue completamente perpleja, mira hacia un lado y hay otros dos hombres, el conductor y el copiloto. El primer pensamiento que le cruza la mente es que son los mismos individuos que secuestraron a su novio. ¿La llevarían hasta donde estaba él? Ella tenía el dinero consigo ¿No era eso todo lo que querían? ¿Por qué la habían subido a ese auto? ¿Por qué comenzaban a quitarle la blusa? Y de golpe lo comprendió todo.

La sonrisa sádica y de satisfacción la aterraron, eran las mismas muecas que en algún momento vio en Madara al violar a su pequeña hermana, porque el muy infeliz la obligó a mirar como si aquello hubiese sido un espectáculo. Su cuerpo reacciona al miedo pasado, al terror presente y por un segundo se tensa y paraliza.

Escucha muchos gritos, no sabe reconocer de quien son, si de esas personas o de ella misma. Porque por un momento parece fuera de su conciencia el mismo acto, no logra recordar si pataleó o se dejó violar. No logra recordar haber visto u oído algo. Tal vez hay algo, pero sigue enterrado en su mente y en definitiva se niega a emerger. Pero su cuerpo es capaz de recordar las sensaciones que no eran para nada placenteras. Fue golpeada en el rostro, ella está segura que se debió a su escándalo. Tiene completamente claro en la memoria el toque de las manos contra su piel, el primero tenía finos dedos, pero era exageradamente frío. Tan helado que dolía. Se sintió estúpida e inútil. Sintió asco, y lo único que su mente pudo formular mientras observaba con sus ojos vivos de terror al hombre que quitaba solo una parte de su pantalón para mostrar su miembro, fue en el horrible momento que Hanabi tuvo que vivir a su tierna edad.

Fue tratada con brusquedad, tanta que se odiaba por no poder moverse, por no poder gritar. Por haber ido sin nadie más a ese lugar que solo podía depararle una experiencia como esta. ¡Qué idiota eres Hinata! ¿No lo viste venir? ¿No pensaste en ti antes de Yahiko? ¿Por qué eres una mujer que siempre pone a los demás antes de ella misma?

La camioneta frena bruscamente, el hombre se desbalancea y ella vuelve a golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta, más gritos, más empujones, siente que tiran de su cabello y la obligan a voltearse. Su cara se pega contra el asiento sintético, le raspa y quema la piel.

Lamen su oreja y él susurra algo, luego baja y deja un rastro de baba por su cuello. Siente ardor en la zona de su glúteo. La siguen golpeando pero no quiere llorar. No quiere pensar en lo que está pasando, quiere hallar una manera de irse de ahí, si no es físicamente por lo menos que su mente no esté concentrada en lo que está pasando. Pero no puede, la sensación horrible y estremecedora de la lengua del sujeto en su zona intima la hacen volver a forcejear. Pero no hay compasión, las lágrimas se sueltan a mares, y los gritos ahogados se estancan entre su garganta y el mal oliente trapo que usaron para amordazarla. Ruega por un perdón que sabe no llegará. No logra recordar lo que le dicen, no quiere hacerlo. Cuando el miembro se introduce en ella y el dolor le invade la columna y se muere en sus ojos llenos de agua salada y gritos desesperados de ayuda. Despierta.

— Tranquila, no está pasando nada malo. Estás segura entre mis brazos. Todo va a estar bien Hinata, ya estás a salvo.

Ino la tiene fuertemente abrazada, se da cuenta que ha llorado mientras dormía. Internamente no puede evitar maldecir a la rubia por haberle preguntado exactamente cómo fue que la violaron, cuando ella trató de entrar en detalles no pudo. Muchas cosas estaban completamente oscuras en su memoria, y al irse a dormir con ese pensamiento punzante se había visto envuelta en sus recuerdos con cosas más claras de las que le gustaría tener. Se encoje entre las cobijas y la ojiazul le acaricia con ternura los cabellos. Y aunque Hinata se siente reconfortada por no estar sola, la verdad es que sin Naruto y Sasuke ahí se siente un tanto abandonada. Ahora está bajo el cuidado de la novia del policía que la salvó porque ambos hombres han vuelto a sus casas. Trata de tranquilizarse y conforme se siente arropada entre el calor de su psicóloga, vuelve a dormir profundamente, pensando en Yahiko. Eso jamás le causaría pesadillas.

[…]

Los dos policías han llegado a su modesto departamento. Sasuke ha arrojado su chamarra al único sofá que tienen en el medio de la sala y ha ganado el baño, necesita con urgencia una ducha. Naruto aunque molesto prefiere prepararse ramen instantáneo, el día ha sido tan ajetreado que ni siquiera logra recordar la última vez que ingirió algo de alimento, pero por el sonido insistente de su estómago puede deducir que ha pasado un muy buen rato.

Su cabeza la duele porque indudablemente las últimas 24 horas han sido todo menos lo habitual. En sus años de policía no le era irrelevante el tema de las violaciones, con tanto depravado suelto por momentos era incluso "normal" pero este caso en particular tiene todo para ser clasificado como "misterioso" Ahora encima de todo los han alejado de forma irrefutable del único caso que se ha presentado en años que puede llevarlo al asesino de su padre.

Aunque él lo ve todo muy claro se percata que los demás están pasando hechos tan notorios por alto solo porque "no existen pruebas" ¿Qué clase de detectives podrían ser si no usan algo más allá de lo tangible?

El rubio saca de uno de los cajones de su cuarto una libreta, es pequeña pero a él le resulta muy funcional. Va a comenzar una bitácora para poder deducir qué se esconde tras los actos poco comunes de Akatsuki.

Hyuuga Hinata fue hallada por el escuadrón de su padre hace 12 años a las afueras de la ciudad, el cuerpo de la madre estaba a unos metros de donde el buscado asesino y violador Madara abusaba de la hija menor: Hanabi Hyuuga. Hinata no fue violada en esa ocasión sin embargo el hombre logró escapar de forma casi milagrosa, pero a causa de ese horrible crimen, Hiashi Hyuuga, uno de los hombres más poderosos de Tokio en ese momento, se encargó de financiar la búsqueda por cielo, mar y tierra de quien arruinó a su familia. Nunca fue hallado y en la tarea Namikaze Minato, su padre, fue asesinado por Madara.

Ahora, más de una década después, la organización más peligrosa de Japón, Akatsuki ha decidido "Solo porque sí" secuestrar al novio de la chica, robarle dinero y violarla, aunque al parecer también querían asesinarla pero esto no lo lograron por un motivo extraño.

— Estoy seguro que hay algo más en el caso de Hyuuga Hinata, nada cuadra. — Uzumaki Naruto se dirige a su compañero que acaba de salir del baño, este se sienta a su lado y suelta un pesado suspiro — ¡Es que es ilógico! Nadie va sobre la misma persona 2 veces sin motivos de fondo.

— ¡Basta Naruto! Ya estás afirmando que Madara está relacionado con Akatsuki y realmente no hay ninguna relación más que el caso de Hinata. Madara fue tragado por la tierra, muy probablemente esté muerto y esto no tiene nada que ver. A mi parecer es mucho más probable que Hinata se encuentre en el ojo del huracán por algo más sencillo como su posición económica.

— Entonces habrían pedido dinero por el rescate, tomando en cuenta que Pain no sea su Yahiko. Pero no lo hicieron, la dejaron abandonada.

— Ha sido un día muy agotador, entre más lejos esté de este caso más feliz seré. Ve a darte un baño y luego duerme.

Uchiha Sasuke se levanta y se aleja cerrando la puerta de su habitación con la mínima muestra de delicadeza. El portazo saca de sus profundos pensamientos al joven quien decide hacerle caso. Darle más vueltas por hoy no tiene sentido.

Al día siguiente el fuerte sonido de golpes contra la puerta hacen volver a la realidad al policía. Medio dormido, medio despierto hace caso a la voz afligida de Sasuke.

— ¡Más vale que estés listo en 5 minutos! Acaba de caer una bomba en la estación.

En menos de 20 minutos ambos hombres entran corriendo a la estación, el rubio tiene un sudor frío bajando por todo el pecho, su corazón late a mil, mientras el pelinegro muestra una cara de preocupación. Antes de llegar a la oficina de Gaara se encuentran de frente a la hermana del jefe, Sabaku no Temari. Tiene los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja pero parece muy molesta. Ellos se detienen frente a ella y quedan en espera, Naruto quiere gritarle pero se contiene.

— No tenemos noticias de Gaara, ha desaparecido. Usualmente Kankuro y yo vamos a todos lados con él — aprieta sus puños y dientes, parece a punto de explotar — Ayer yo me fui al hospital y mi hermano permaneció con el hombre de Akatsuki.

— ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí en vez de ir a buscarlo?

Naruto rompe la tensión, en cierta medida sus palabras tienen un ápice de razón pero por otro lado eso sería lo menos adecuado. Sasuke niega y Temari golpea la pared.

— ¿Eres idiota? No se escapó como adolescente con su novia. Seguramente se lo llevaron a la fuerza, su auto sigue aquí, el problema es saber quién se lo llevó y si nos lo devolverán con vida.

Las lágrimas se asoman en los ojos de la rubia y Naruto entra en pánico. Gaara ha sido su amigo desde hace años, más que su jefe es una persona muy importante para él y tiene verdadero miedo de que sus acciones lo hayan puesto en esa situación. El teléfono celular de la rubia suena y ella lo contesta lo más rápido que puede al percatarse de que el número es privado. Palidece de forma inmediata, sus ojos se desenfocan, es como si estuviera y al mismo tiempo no.

Está por gritar cuando aleja el celular de su oreja. Sigue pálida y toma por los hombros a Sasuke. Hace una mueca de dolor provocado por su brazo herido.

— ¡Quieren hacer un intercambio! Creen que ese Akatsuki es más importante que la vida de mi hermano ¡Deben estar bromeando!

Los ojos del pelinegro se abren con desmesura y cree haber comprendido la situación, Temari está por entrar en un estado nervioso sin antes explicar exactamente qué le dijeron; pero un hombre imponente entra en la estación dejando a todos los empleados paralizados. Su prominente altura, su cabeza cubierta por un paño negro que va de acuerdo a su conjunto de ropa y capa del mismo tono, y una cicatriz que le atraviesa el rostro dicen más que las palabras.

Sasuke nota que la respiración de la rubia se acelera, tiene el nombre en la punta de la lengua y no se atreve a soltarlo así que el Uchiha lo hace por ella.

— Morino Ibiki… ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?

Se planta frente a la rubia.

— Escuchamos de la desaparición de Gaara — Temari se sorprende pero no lo demuestra ¿Cómo es posible que tuvieran las noticias tan pronto? ¿Quién estaba pasando la información de esa forma tan traicionera? — Pero lo más importante es que aquí está un Akatsuki ¿O me equivoco?

Él avanza a la zona de interrogatorios y la Sabaku no le sigue. Aún no sabe si debe hablar o mantenerse callada. El cuarto está pobremente iluminado en el centro, ahí con moretones en todo el rostro y cortaduras se encuentra Kakuzu, el miembro de Akatsuki capturado.

— Se nota que les ha costado obtener información, de todas formas Sabaku no Gaara no es el mejor en la materia, no me sorprende su incompetencia.

Temari aprieta los puños, no tiene idea de qué forma puede mantenerse callada ante semejantes comentarios de la persona que más ama. Ve impotente como el hombre mucho mayor que ella se adentra en el cuarto especial de interrogatorios separado de la sala de control solo por un vidrio. No ve golpes, no nota que Ibiki pierda el control, simplemente habla y el castaño lo observa de una forma que ella no puede decodificar. Pasan escasos 20 minutos cuando él por fin sale.

— Parece ser que Akatsuki es quien secuestró al jefe de esta estación, quieren hacer un intercambio ¿verdad?

La ojiverde está segura que de no ser por su carácter tan explosivo su corazón ya se hubiese detenido. Malditos 20 minutos y él ya tenía información que valía oro. Ella se lo estaba silenciando y le había servido para nada. Nuevamente el teléfono suena, ella reacciona de forma nerviosa y Morino comprende todo tan rápido que le arrebata el celular ante una protesta casi silenciosa. A Temari se le estruja el corazón al escucharlo.

— No vamos a devolver a un criminal que tiene que enfrentar a la ley por sus delitos. Y les exijo que entreguen a salvo al jefe policiaco de Tokio, no aumenten sus crímenes Akatsuki. Ni todas las vidas alcanzarán para pagar las condenas a las que serán co cuando los atrapemos.

Y así como así, colgó.

— ¡No decidas ese tipo de cosas por tu cuenta! Mi hermano está en sus manos ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No voy a dejarlo!

— Sé que eres una mujer inteligente Temari, no me hagas pensar lo contrario. Por simple lógica deduce ¿Qué vale más la vida de una sola persona o la posibilidad de atrapar una organización criminal?

Ella se queda perpleja ¿Le está diciendo que abandone a su sangre? ¡Debe estar bromeando! Maldita sea.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!— La voz de un ojiazul rompe con el silencio, la chica da un brinco ante la sorpresa y Morino pone una cara de fastidio. — Es nuestro jefe ¿Y nos estás pidiendo que lo dejemos en manos de unos desgraciados? ¡Es como venderlo! Abandonarlo y dejarlo morir.

— Vendré por Kakuzu en un par de horas, él necesita pagar por lo que ha hecho y tiene que ir con el jefe del caso.

Naruto tuerce la mirada, acaba de ser ignorado y ahora Morino Iiki avanza a paso firme y sin mirar atrás hacia la salida. El rubio regresa la vista y ve como la mayor de los hermanos del desierto tiembla. En un par de horas se llevarán a la persona que puede garantizar volver a Gaara con vida.

La tensión está absorbiendo al personal de la estación. Kankuro no puede mantenerse quieto. Todo el lugar está en completo silencio, han pasado apenas 20 minutos desde la partida del alto Morino. ¿Qué desición tomar? ¿Esperar? ¿Actuar? Los dos hermanos Sabuko no tienen una muestra de incertidumbre en la cara, cuando la gota que derrama el vaso llega.

Alguien golpea con una piedra la puerta de vidrio de la estación, quien se acerca a ella es Haruno Sakura, la doctora que por el momento parece ser la más estable en la situación. Justo en la puerta la pelirrosa encuentra una bolsa de plástico y ni rastro de quien la dejase ahí.

Cuando la abre un grito alerta al personal. Naruto y Sasuke corren afligidos hasta donde ella que recoge la misma bolsa que dejó caer al suelo de la impresión. Dentro de ella hay un dedo…

— ¡Es el anillo de Gaara!

Suelta de pronto el rubio. Sakura entra a prisa para colocar la desmembrada parte en hielo. Temari al verlo se desvanece y la doctora comienza a tener una pequeña crisis. Guarda la extremidad en el congelador y atiende a la hermana de su jefe. Kankuro furioso ha arremetido contra las cajas, papeles y muebles que hay a su alrededor. Dentro de la bolsahay algo más. Una nota. Solo tiene una horay un lugar, junto con una advertencia que está por hacer perder los estribos a todos "Si nuestro compañero no está ese lugar a esa hora, les iremos entregando poco a poco todo el cuerpo de su jefe"

— ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Si actuamos con nuestra voluntad seremos considerados criminales y cómplices de Akatsuki. Y si no lo hacemos nuestro hermano va a morir ¡Estamos entre la espada y la pared!

Temari se acerca a Aburame Shino, el encargado de las telecomunicaciones. Hábilmente el hombre desactiva las cámaras colocando una toma fija, tienen que hacerlo rápido.

— Yo iré — la voz decidida de Naruto deja perplejos a la mayoría, Sasuke niega con la cabeza — Si yo lo hago el único que saldrá de la ley seré yo, los demás pueden deslindarse del problema y continuar sus vidas.

— ¿Vas a sacrificarte solo por salvar a mi hermano?

Kankuro golpea la mesa de reuniones, una vena le salta por la sien y el sudor le baja casi a chorros.

— ¡Yo también lo considero mi hermano! Además es culpa mía por haber traído aquí a esa chica. Gaara está metido en problemas por mi culpa.

— ¡Error! Yo fui quien trajo a ese criminal a la estación. Es mi responsabilidad — Ella aguanta las lágrimas, se detesta por haber hecho algo imprudente y además por haber dejado solo a Gaara esa tarde — Si alguien debe romper las reglas soy yo.

— Ese pelirrojo jamás me perdonaría si dejara que su hermana se metiera en problemas legales, no. Yo iré y creo que después de ver ese dedo todo sabemos que tenemos que actuar con rapidez.

Los hermanos se miran entre ellos, Sakura tiene una cara de susto total. Y Sasuke está por golpearlo. Se levanta y lo arrastra fuera del lugar. A la salida de la estación el pelinegro retacha con fuerza a su amigo contra la pared. Luego a puño cerrado le golpea el rostro. Naruto baja la mirada, sabe lo que viene.

— Sé que quieres a Gaara, pero también sé que estás haciendo esto para poder inmiscuirte con Akatsuki… no estás siendo racional Naruto.

— Si seguimos haciendo todo conforme al orden jamás vamos a llegar a Madar, tú nunca serás capaz de ver a tu hermano otra vez, probablemente acabe muerto si sigue por ese camino e indudablemente nunca sabrás la verdad del asesinato de tus padres.

— Creo que estaré mejor así, prefiero mantener mi vida tal cual se encuentra ahora. No quiero más problemas.

— Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo, yo no seré quien va a cargar con tu falta de voluntad. He estado en la policía casi 7 años y no he visto avances en mi verdadera meta. No pienso dudar más y voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Ambos entran nuevamente, todos los miran expectantes. El tiempo se les está acabando. ¿Salir de la ley o quedarse dentro de ella?

— Me voy junto con el Dobe.

Muchos murmuros, muchas cosas que se desatan. Sakura siente la necesidad de vomitar, la preocupación se le ha instalado en el estómago. Las dos personas que más quiere están sellando sus destinos por una venganza que no los llevará a ningún lado. Quiere decir algo pero se en sus ojos la determinación de no mover nada de su decisión.

Activan las cámaras y entonces el teatro comienza.

Sasuke entra al cuarto de interrogatorios, asegurando con esposas al criminal y jalándolo bruscamente. Coloca su arma en la cabeza de Kakuzu y lo hace caminar hacia el exterior. Cuando salen del cuarto y entran de lleno a la estación los empleados se levantan estupefactos, Temari quiere acercarse y entonces Naruto quien permanecía al margen le apunta con su P99. Hay gritos, ellos caminan hacia atrás como tomando de rehén al mismo rehén de la policía. Nadie se acerca, todos tienen cara de sorpresa mientras los dos detectives se marchan en su patrulla.

Sakura se suelta a llorar. Esa grabación será la sentencia de Uchiha y Uzumaki.

[…]

En la residencia Yamanaka, Hinata recién ha probado comida. Los recuerdos comienzan a llegar poco a poco y ella trata de reprimirlos pese a la insistencia de su psicóloga por dejarlos salir. Ha pasado la noche ahí a sugerencia de la misma Ino, pero hoy es momento de volver a su casa y a su vida cotidiana. Violada o no violada, no puede dejarse derrumbar. Como volviendo en sí la chica rebusca en su bolso, saca dos pastillas y se las toma de un solo sorbo de naranjada.

— ¿Qué es eso Hina?

— Una pastilla que me dio Sakura y la otra medicina para — se detiene por un momento — una infección.

— ¿De qué es la pastilla primera?

— Una after day — ella siente un estremecimiento — es mi primera toma, más tarde debo tomar la siguiente.

La rubia va a decir algo más pero alguien toca insistentemente a su puerta, inmediatamente Hinata se esconde en el baño. Ino con cuidado observa por la rendija de la puerta, al ver los cabellos de Sasuke se relaja y abre la puerta mientras avisa a Hinata para que pueda salir. Pero lo que ve la deja en estado de Shock.

Sasuke tiene la respiración agitada, sudor por toda la frente y casi podría decirse que tiembla. Naruto está fuera del auto pero tiene encañonado a un hombre que se ve muy mal herido sentado en la parte de atrás de la patrulla.

— Ino necesitamos pedirte un favor. A partir de esta tarde seremos considerados criminales que cooperan con Akatsuki. Eres la única que puede cuidar de Hinata por ahora, te pedimos que la mantengas aquí el mayor tiempo posible.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Vamos a morir…

Naruto se muerde los labios con una insistencia que no parece sana. También suda pero su nerviosismo es evidente en el temblor de su mano que sostiene la pistola.

— ¡Cállate estúpido! Esto es idea tuya. Por favor Ino.

— Saben que no tienen que pedirme ningún favor, me siento con la responsabilidad de ayudarlos a ambos y más de proteger a Hinata. Pero tengo miedo de lo que les pueda pasar.

— No la dejes marchar a casa ni salir, no abras la puerta a nadie, si te obligan a dejarlos pasar esconde muy bien a Hinata e infórmanos a la brevedad. Llámanos al número de Sakura, ella sabrá cómo encontrarnos.

Hinata aparece por el marco de la puerta empujando quedamente a la rubia.

— ¿Cómo que no puedo ir a mi casa? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¡En versión resumida! — Grita el rubio — Han secuestrado a nuestro jefe y a cambio piden que entreguemos a este tipo. Los altos mandos nos lo prohibieron y ahora para recuperar a Gaara vamos a volvernos criminales.

El Uchiha se golpea la frente con la palma abierta, muchas veces preferiría que su compañero cerrara la maldita boca. Mira la cara de desconcierto de la Hyuuga y entonces pone sus manos en los hombros de ella.

— Sé que esto parece una locura

— ¡De hecho lo es!

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca Naruto! — Prosigue mirando fijamente los ojos perla — Sé que no es la forma correcta de protegerte…

— ¡No lo es! De hecho vamos a ponerte en peligro Hinata.

Sasuke harto saca su USP Match y le apunta a su compañero.

— Otra palabra y te juro que yo solo iré a entregar a ese Akatsuki — Inhala profundo y vuelve a girarse para mirar a Hinata — Pero ambos te lo prometimos y vamos a cumplir. Vamos a protegerte y al mismo tiempo a recuperar a Yahiko — ve en los ojos de la dama una chispa que no se había presentado, vuelve a voltearse sin dejar de apuntar a Naruto, no quiere que diga una sola palabra de Pain ni de nada, ya tiene los nervios de punta como para incrementarlos — Tienes que confiar en nosotros, la policía no va a ayudarte. Solo quieren usarte — traga saliva ante la vil y descarada mentira que dirá — Nosotros estamos en realidad preocupados por ti y por Yahiko. Por favor solo coopera más con nosotros.

Ella asiente y él se aleja volviendo al auto. Ambos policías agradecen a Ino quien los despide casi a punto de romper en llanto. Dentro del auto Sasuke quien conduce mientras Naruto no deja de apuntar al criminal toma su teléfono celular.

— ¿Emergencias? Queremos reportar una persona herida…

Naruto pasa saliva con dificultad. Han accionado una serie de eventos que cambiará el rumbo de sus historias. Están a escasos metros del lugar del intercambio. Sus corazones laten a tal velocidad que temen que salgan disparados por la ventana. Ya divisan la camioneta negra de Akatsuki. ¿El destino les sonreirá y podrán hacer un intercambio sin contra tiempos? ¿O por el contrario justo ahí Akatsuki terminará con ellos?

Y Sasuke tiene una preocupación extra. ¿Verá a Uchiha Itachi, tal vez por última ocasión?

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Tengo una duda, tengo recientemente poco tiempo de subir mis fics a Fanfiction. Y no sé cómo prefieren que responda sus reviews. Porque he estado haciéndolo desde la sección o si prefieren capítulo a capítulo conteste hasta abajo. No sé cómo funciona esto, una disculpa. Pero quiero que sepan que aprecio mucho mucho sus comentarios. Me han servido de mucho.

**Samara Namikaze-Sama19: **Muchas gracias por tan bellas palabras. No sé por qué pensaste que iba a abandonar, solo me atraso un poquito pero aquí sigo. Espero no demeritar la calidad, tú serás quien juzgue con tus buenos ojos.

**NaruHinaRyu: **Tus post me hacen muy bien, me da mucha alegría ver a alguien tan metido en la trama como yo me pongo al escribirla y pensarla. Cada uno de tus mensajes me alientan a continuar y no desmejorar. Siempre busco hacer algo mejor de lo anterior y en gran medida tus palabras son un factor de motivación.

** : **Es un placer para mí leerte capítulo a capítulo. Muchos comienzan la historia y nos abandonan –al FF y a la autora- entonces agradezco tu fidelidad y pendiente para con esto. Muchas gracias.

**fan hinata hyuga:** Un día me sentí stalkeda por ti jajaja pero la realidad es que me dio un gusto increíble ver a una lectora que se tomó la molestia de comentar cada capítulo a partir de cuándo lo comenzó a leer. Pocos como tú en realidad, pero muy apreciados por autores como yo que esfuerzan y ponen todo para que un capítulo salga lo mejor posible.


	9. Deserción total

Fuera de la Ley: Te protegeré.

_**Deserción total**_

El auto parece no tener la más mínima intención de detenerse. Naruto desde la parte posterior del vehículo respira pausadamente, no quiere perder el control. Mientras presiona el cañón de su arma contra la sien de Kakuzu. Trata de que su mano no muestre temblor alguno, pero por la forma en que Sasuke conduce los nervios se le están desmoronando.

El auto se detiene bruscamente, la cabeza de los tres se zarandea con el enfrene. Sasuke levanta su mirada oscura y se centra en la camioneta Van que tienen enfrente. Hincado en el suelo con una bolsa de tela se encuentra su jefe, una pistola le apunta detrás de la cabeza. Hay 3 sujetos, el pelirrojo de hace un par de días, un caucásico de cabello platinado y el más extraño: Un tipo con máscara.

Naruto empuja con las piernas al Akatsuki para que salga de la patrulla robada. Sin despegar la mira de su cabeza. Los dos policías se encuentran frente a frente con el grupo más peligroso del país. El rubio se siente incómodo ante el hombre de la máscara, podría jurar que debajo de ella los ojos de ese sujeto no se despegan de él. Sin embargo Sasuke tiene un pensamiento fugaz que trata casi con éxito de apagar en su mente ¿Y si ese hombre es su hermano?

— ¡Mira que dejarte atrapar de esa forma! Patético querido Kakuzu.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca Hidan! Tú tenías que cuidar mi espalda.

Naruto toma con su brazo el cuello del criminal mientras vuelve a presionar el arma contra su piel.

— ¡No vinimos a tomar el té! Queremos a nuestro jefe de regreso.

El pelirrojo de Akatsuki suelta una leve risa, y patea con fuerza al secuestrado quien no puede hacer más que caer directo al suelo. A Naruto le hierve la sangre mientras Sasuke no deja de pensar exactamente quiénes eran esos 3 hombres. Si se trataba de la organización criminal más buscada se presumiría de mucha gente bajo su mando. Entonces ¿Ellos son trabajadores o piezas clave de la organización?

Ante la sorpresa de Sasuke, el Uzumaki avanza a paso decidido hacia la camioneta. Él se limita a apuntar con su arma, dando a entender que cualquier movimiento en falso obtendrá una bella bala. Se detiene justo al medio, el caucásico de Hidan levanta sin delicadeza a Gaara y lo empuja a tropezones hacia el mismo lugar donde le descubre el rostro.

La cara de ambos hombres secuestrados es casi irreconocible. Golpes tan fuertes que han roto la piel, una apariencia amoratada y relieves peligrosamente inflamados. Ser la policía o un grupo criminal parece que a la hora de la tortura actúan igual. Naruto siente su estómago revolverse, ellos que pelean por "la Justicia" no son más que criminales cubiertos por la manta de lo legal, son igual de basura que Akatsuki, moviéndose por intereses personales y actuando de forma salvaje.

— Son al fin y al cabo un grupo unido ¿No es verdad?

Hidan hace una mueca de satisfacción mientras empuja al pelirrojo tomando a cambio al hombre lleno de tatuajes. Naruto recibe con los brazos a su jefe, quien aún se encuentra muy aturdido, tal vez y aunque no quiere pensarlo: drogado. Los Akatasukis dan marcha atrás de vuelta al vehículo. Todos suben y Naruto empieza a hacer lo mismo cuando el hombre de la máscara infiere.

— Este encuentro ha sido pacifico porque ambos teníamos algo del otro, pero no volverá a pasar. Si no están muertos es porque forman parte de un plan mucho más grande… Namikaze, Uchiha. Pronto iremos por la Hyuuga.

La Van sale a toda velocidad mientras por la ventana Hidan lanza disparos al aire, por instinto los policías se agachan, después de corroborar que aquello no fue un ataque continúan su encomienda. Sasuke no sabe exactamente qué tipo de criminales son esos, o personas que adoran el caos o simples idiotas que quieren romper las reglas.

Gaara no pronuncia palabra alguna, tal vez por el dolor, tal vez por el orgullo… incluso aún más. Tal vez por la preocupación. Los detectives se miran el uno al otro, justo ahora necesitan una estrategia y una de verdad buena.

— No podemos volver a nuestro apartamento, por lo menos no ahora.

Naruto no ha dejado de suspirar, la decisión de hoy cambiará sus vidas para siempre y quiere pensar intensamente que esta vez no será para mal.

— A estas alturas del día Morino Ibiki debe saber ya de nuestra desaparición. No la vamos a tener fácil.

Sasuke continúa conduciendo mientras su cabeza trata de procesar lo ocurrido y llegar a una conclusión. Lleva el auto al único lugar que se le ocurre en ese momento.

Naruto baja de la patrulla y toca con insistencia la puerta de la casa Yamanaka, después de un par de minutos ella abre con el corazón en la mano. Ese día ha tenido muchas emociones. El rubio entra de prisa, busca con la mirada a Hinata pero no la localiza.

— ¿Dónde la escondiste?

La rubia señala con la mirada su biblioteca personal, debajo de ella hay un par de rendijas parte del mueble. Naruto las retira con cuidado y encuentra en posición fetal a la joven Hyuuga quien apenas y puede moverse, él le ayuda a salir. Siente un temblor escondido entre sus ropas y se preocupa por lo que vendrá ahora.

— Ino, recién recuperamos a Gaara. Tenemos un plan pero necesitamos de tu ayuda. Si te soy sincero creo que es el favor más grande que voy a pedirte en mi vida.

La chica lo abraza con una angustia desmesurada, Hinata se da cuenta de inmediato que en esa escena ella sobra. Con mesura se retrae y espera indicaciones. Ve como él la rodea con sus brazos, su psicóloga parece tan cómoda y segura entre los brazos del policía que siente deseos de poder sentirse de la misma forma.

— ¡Sabes que nunca te negaría algo! Tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida, si algo te pasa, si algo necesitas… yo haré todo lo posible por arreglarlo.

— Gracias Ino, por ahora nos llevaremos a Hinata pero después necesito que la cuides aquí.

Los ojos azules de la dama brillan, sonríe satisfecha y aprieta más fuerte al chico. Es una señal de aprobación total. Hinata siente la mano del hombre en su muñeca quien la lleva afuera, por un momento se molesta al ser tratada como objeto. Pero el sentimiento se esfuma al ver dentro de la patrulla al jefe del distrito con severos golpes y cortes en su rostro. Entra y se sienta a su lado, quiere preguntar tantas cosas pero prefiere callar. Las explicaciones siempre llegan en su momento.

[..]

Cuando los cuatro entraron en la mansión Hyuuga inmediatamente se percataron del desagradable ambiente. El patriarca está sentado con su rostro hundido en sus manos, parece completamente alterado. Al ver a su hija se abalanza sobre ella con un abrazo que parece asfixiarla. La peliazul avanza hasta el sillón y con cuidado se sienta junto con su padre. No entiende qué sucede, cuando ve a Neji bajar las escaleras con una mirada perdida.

— Nos atacó Akatsuki — comienza el castaño y los tres hombres se admiran ante la situación, con cuidado sientan a Gaara y prestan atención — Hanabi y yo estábamos a escasas cuadras cuando dos sujetos la atrincheraron contra la pared, un cuchillo lastimaba la piel de su garganta, intervine y me gané unos golpes — Respira con dificultad mientras toma asiento a un lado de su prima y la abraza — Me dieron un mensaje: Quieren a Hinata, lo más pronto posible.

— Esos enfermos — masculla el Sabaku no, para después hacer una mueca de dolor que lo hacen doblarse en su sitio — No podemos dejar que simplemente sigan haciendo lo que les plazca.

Hinata se levanta del asiento y se dirige a la cocina, con su acto todos los presentes se quedan estáticos, un silencio reina. Parece que su presencia involucra algo más que nadie aún puede definir. Pero que todos sienten: Sin ella las cosas no van a avanzar. Vuelve con un botiquín, aplica agua oxigenada en un trozo de algodón que delicadamente pone sobre la piel de Gaara, limpiando las heridas. El pelirrojo hace muecas de dolor, pero se resigna a aceptar la muestra de preocupación.

La mujer da un pequeño brinco y sus palabras no logran escapar de su boca al ver el hueco en la mano que ha dejado la amputación de su dedo. Gaara la aparta casi de inmediato, pero ella vuelve a tomarla para desinfectarla.

— No podemos dejar que se lleven a Hinata, pero nosotros tampoco estamos capacitados para cuidarla — Sasuke toma asiento mientras se limpia la garganta. No puede ocultarles que ahora ya no son policías, sino que además serán considerados cómplices de Akatsuki por entregar a uno de sus miembros. — Tenemos que explicarles algunas cosas.

La conversación fluye tan rápido como es posible. Nadie tiene el tiempo comprado. Las cosas están cada vez más complicadas y en el ojo del huracán Hinata parece una flor sin protector.

Cuando el relato termina todos los Hyuuga parecen ausentes. ¿Qué decir ante esto? ¿Cómo actuar? Una energía negativa se asienta en el espacio entre los expolicías y la familia. Hay suspiros, cuando Hanabi entra en escena. Sus ojos están humedecidos, su nariz roja y sus ojos están inyectados de furia.

— ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que vivir de esta manera? ¡Estoy harta de actuar con miedo! No somos criminales, no hemos hecho daño a nadie y parecemos ratones atrapados en la ratonera.

Todos los ojos perla se fijan en la menor, Hinata se levanta y la abraza.

— Hanabi tiene razón, papá si no actuamos jamás viviremos en paz. No quiero esto, no quiero que mi familia siga sufriendo. Quiero actuar, por favor.

— Lamentablemente ahora no solo tenemos como objetivo a Akatsuki, sino también nos pisarán los talones los altos mandos de la policía. Las cosas no están precisamente a nuestro favor — inquiere Gaara — Necesitamos un estratega, ideas, lo que sea y pronto.

— Usted es el jefe policial de Tokyo ¿No? — el pelirrojo asiente ante el cuestionamiento de la mujer — Y aunque ellos son considerados criminales por la misma policía, no tienen que ser tomados de la misma forma por los demás.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Necesitamos aliados, necesitamos poner las cosas por lo menos un poco a nuestro favor.

— ¿Cómo crees que vamos a lograr eso? — Sasuke se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas alrededor del sillón, su mente está trabajando. Es posible que encuentren apoyo leal dentro de la policía, Temari y Kankuro por ejemplo. ¿Pero y el resto? ¿De dónde obtendrían apoyo?

— Necesito que confíen en mí. Entiendo que la policía no arreglará esto pronto, pero si ustedes se involucran podemos lograr algo mucho más rápido. Esto involucra a mi familia también, debo poder hacer algo al respecto y necesito su ayuda.

— Creo que más bien nosotros necesitamos de ti Hyuuga.

Naruto la mira serio, pero ella siente que confía plenamente en su palabra. La peliazul toma el celular de su primo, y mientras busca un contacto caminar por el lugar nerviosa. Cuando por fin contestan al otro lado de la línea ella pide con señas un papel y una pluma.

Se sienta en la larga mesa del comedor de la mansión y todos los demás la siguen hipnotizados por sus palabras. Hay palabras de sorpresa, otras de incomodidad, alguien está a punto de reaccionar violentamente pero es detenido por la firme mano de Hinata quien continúa conversando. Cuando la llamada termina ella suspira con total alivio.

— No tenía idea de que fueras estratega.

— No lo soy — infiere con un tono bajo de voz — pero no soy tan inútil. Sin embargo viendo sus hazañas y valor me siento patéticamente débil.

— ¡Para nada! — Naruto corta su deprimente comentario — Creo que eres una mujer muy fuerte Hyuuga, simplemente no confías de todo en ti misma y necesitas poner tu seguridad en alguien más. Todos aquí confiaremos en ti y debes asumir la responsabilidad. Siempre es más fácil delegar nuestras acciones a alguien más que tomar las riendas de nuestro futuro. ¡Bien hecho! — en un impulso las manos de él se ponen en su cabeza y con un gesto de cariño revuelve su cabello, ella por reflejo aparta su mano. La sorpresa de todos es evidente, pero el rubio finge restarle importancia y continúan analizando la propuesta de ella.

Hinata sin embargo se asusta de su propia reacción. Sabe el motivo pero de todas formas se siente culpable. Ese gesto de cariño es de Yahiko y solo de él. Sin embargo no debe comportarse grosera con la persona que trata de protegerla y salvar a su familia.

Hanabi sube a su habitación y detrás su hermana mayor. Ambas se sientan en el piso de la habitación. Hanabi tiene gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, se frota con insistencia pero no dejan de salir. Hinata la abraza y aunque con resiliencia la menor le corresponde el gesto.

— ¡Vas a hacer una locura hermana!

La mayor acaricia con suavidad sus cabellos, no quiere dejarla pero tampoco puede permanecer de esa forma. Esperando a morir a manos de Akatsuki incluso en su propio hogar.

— Pero es por nuestro bien. Créeme.

Alguien toca la puerta de la habitación abierta. Ambas alzan la mirada, Uchiha Sasuke pasa sin ser invitado y se sienta en medio de ambas.

— No siempre se toman las decisiones correctas. Nadie puede asegurar que no nos estamos equivocando, pero debo reconocer tu valor Hinata. El amor por tu familia, por tu hermana te lleva a tomar este tipo de elecciones tan difíciles. Pienso que deberías confiar más en lo que eres capaz de hacer. Y tú también depositar tu confianza en ella Hanabi.

La castaña hace una mueca de desagrado. Un desconocido habla con ella como si la conociese de hace años ¿Pero quién se cree? Él se levanta y le tiende su mano a la peliazul que corresponde el gesto. Abajo hay mucho ruido, es posible que ella ya haya llegado.

Minutos más tarde después de explicar con todos los señalamientos posibles el plan, la mujer de ojos chocolate mira con un brillo particular a los presentes.

— Para esto necesitaré un buen actor ¡Un héroe!

— ¡Que lo haga Sasuke! Él es guapo — Suelta Naruto.

— ¡Hazlo tú! Tienes más facha de héroe que yo.

— ¿Lo dices porque pareces un emo vengador?

— ¡Repite eso idiota!

Una risita casi inaudible rompe la tensión. Hinata tiene una sonrisa encantadora que deja a los presentes callados. Pero vuelve al momento y posa su mirada en la chica recién llegada.

— El problema es que es muy poco tiempo ¿Crees poder lograrlo?

— ¡Jamás subestimes a Ama Tenten! ¿Quién crees que soy Hina? Te demostraré todo lo que soy capaz de hacer.

— Yo quiero admirar eso — sonríe Naruto — porque muy probablemente tengamos el tiempo contado. Ibiki no debe estar nada feliz.

[…]

Temari siente el ardor subirle por el rostro y terminar en alguna parte de su orgullo. Dentro de la boca siente el sabor de su sangre. Su mirada podría echar chispas y el deseo de regresarle el golpe a su mayor al mando le recorren cada parte de su piel. Pero se frena, no va a darle más motivos para sobajarla.

— ¿Crees que voy a tragarme esa estupidez? Tú ayudaste a ese par a llevarse a mí rehén.

— No tienes pruebas, ni las tendrás. Ellos actuaron por su voluntad.

Ibiki está por darle otro golpe, cuando es detenido por la mano firme de Nara Shikamaru.

— Morino, no es esta la forma en que extraes información ¿Qué te pasa?

El hombre endurece la mirada, es verdad que ha perdido los estribos. Pero no puede creer que lo consideren tan estúpido para tragarse el cuento de que Uzumaki y Uchiha por su voluntad y sin ayuda de nadie decidieran volverse criminales porque sí. Salvar a Gaara era una misión demasiado noble, tan noble que era estúpida.

— Voy a hacer todo lo posible por hundirte a ti y a tu hermano. Sabaku no, debiste quedarte tranquila.

Ella tuerce los ojos y sin pretenderlo su mirada choca con la del Nara. Los ojos negros del hombre se desvían casi de inmediato. Ella está segura que él quiere intervenir más de la cuenta, pero también sabe que no es capaz de hacerlo. Se siente decepcionada y al mismo tiempo orgullosa.

— Deberían venir a ver esto — Aburame Shino alerta al trío, y los lleva a su computador donde el noticiero de mayor rating a nivel nacional tiene una noticia sorprendentemente futurista.

"_El día de ayer por la noche el grupo criminal Akatsuki secuestró al jefe del departamento policiaco de Tokyo, en un acto heroico dos oficiales han logrado recuperar a Sabaku no Gaara, a cambio han tenido que dar al más reciente criminal capturado perteneciente a la banda del crimen organizado, esta tarde han devuelto al policía a su estación, nuestra reportera Ama Tenten tiene la información directa desde la escena ¿Me escuchas Tenten?" _

La rubia palidece, en la toma aparece exactamente la estación donde ellos se encuentran. ¿Cómo es posible que esa información llegara a los medios? Morino se lanza hacia la calle al ver en pantalla la patrulla robada por el par de expolicías aparcar justo enfrente. Detrás de ellos una ambulancia.

Gaara baja del vehículo, es notoria su tortura. Tenten se acerca con micrófono en mano hasta él, la cámara lo enfoca y ella hace la pregunta del millón.

— ¿Qué acciones piensa tomar para con estos criminales?

— Como el jefe del distrito y después de notar la gran amenaza que representa Akatsuki para la sociedad estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para atraparlos.

Morino llega apresurado, hay camarógrafos y reporteros por todo el lugar, además gente que se acerca por el alboroto. De la patrulla baja el rubio, la periodista se abalanza sobre él.

— ¿Cree usted que su decisión fue la correcta?

— Nosotros creemos en la justicia, pero no siempre la ley hace justicia. Por ello hemos decidido terminar con Akatsuki con nuestros propios métodos. Ella — dijo señalando al interior de la patrulla, las cámaras enfocaron y claramente la hija del líder corporativo Hyuuga estaba ahí, maniatada — es la última víctima de los criminales, no ha hecho nada para merecer lo que esos infelices han hecho. Nosotros, fuera de la ley ¡La protegeremos! Y haremos justicia a su caso y al de muchas otras personas afectadas por la incompetencia de la misma policía.

— ¿Está diciendo que por su seguridad la han secuestrado?

— ¡Podría decirse que sí!

Morino toma de la camisa al rubio, va a gritar algo cuando el micrófono de maraca se pone justo en su cara.

— Tenemos entendido usted se negó a rescatar a Sabaku no Gaara ¿Es verdad?

— Iba en contra de la ley, no podemos cooperar con un grupo criminal.

— ¿Está diciendo que sacrificarían al jefe del distrito por un rehén?

— Estoy diciendo que no se puede hacer justicia quebrantando la ley.

— ¿Es esta la forma en que tratan a sus propios miembros?

— ¡No se puede combatir un crimen con otro!

Ibiki se siente presionado ante las preguntas insistentes, están tratando de hacerle quedar en mal. Ese descuido lo aprovecha el rubio para subir a la patrulla y Sasuke acelera el auto saliendo a velocidad de ahí.

El mayo aprieta los puños con impotencia ¿Qué clase de jugarreta ha sido todo eso? Voltea y mira como Temari abraza con efusividad a su hermano, de pronto aparece una pelirrosa, lleva una bolsa de hielo y comienza a guiar al pelirrojo a la ambulancia.

Él la toma de la muñeca antes de que termine de subirse.

— ¿Haruno Sakura? — Ella asiente. — Necesitamos hacerle un breve interrogatorio.

La dama tuerce la mirada, entrega la bolsa con hielo a uno de los paramédicos y hace que Temari acompañe al jefe. Shikamaru ve con impotencia como la médica se deja guiar y la forma despectiva en que la rubia lo mira. Él suspira, las cosas solo empeorarán si continúa en esa postura. ¿Qué harán con Sakura?

La patrulla robada se aleja a una velocidad ilegal. Naruto grita de júbilo y Sasuke le golpea el abdomen.

— ¿Y bueno tú crees que esto es divertido?

— ¡No puedes negar que ha sido sumamente peligroso!

— Las cosas se pondrán peor — exclama con un hilo de voz la peliazul — ¿Podemos confiar en sus amigos?

Los dos la miran por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto se gira por completo mientras Sasuke apenas y puede hacerlo sin quitar la vista del camino.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo primero que harán será interrogar a las personas que son cercanas a ustedes, pedirán lugares específicos, números de teléfono, más contactos, todo. Probablemente la primera sea Sakura-san.

Ambos hombres se miran.

— Sakura podrá ser una pesada.

— También un poco llorona

— Pero es extremadamente confiable y fuerte. Una mujer muy valerosa e independiente. — infiere el pelinegro mirando con cierta tristeza la carretera, hay una preocupación instalada en sus orbes.

— ¡Ella es fuerte! — dice Naruto con una sonrisa franca.

— Y es la persona más confiable para nosotros — Sueltan ambos al unísono mientras desvían la mirada de la Hyuuga y vuelven a mirar el camino. Parece que van sin rumbo, sin embargo Sasuke tiene claro qué tienen que hacer ahora.

En la sala de interrogatorios Ibiki se coloca frente a la pelirrosa. Los ojos verdes de la mujer no denotan la mínima pizca de miedo, ni siquiera cuando él se coloca los boxers de metal en el puño.

— Queremos saberlo todo, Haruno Sakura. Y no queremos tratarte como una cómplice más de Akatsuki ¿Cooperarás?

Ella muestra una sonrisita decidida.

— ¿Quién creen que soy? ¿Eh?

— Creo que eres una mujer muy tonta — exclama él — pero no hay mal que dure 100 años… ni cuerpo que lo aguante. Tú eres la doctora aquí ¿No es verdad? Deberías saber qué sigue.

Sakura pasa con dificultad la saliva que se acumula en su boca. Los nervios la están matando, su mirada verde no puede evitar detenerse en el joven que acompaña al interrogador. Shikamaru desvía la mirada, no puede actuar en estos casos. En esa sala solo está la voluntad de la Haruno y la insistencia de Morino.


End file.
